marche dans le desert
by lissou
Summary: Un jour, les Genin sont convoqués pour une mission spéciale. Tous les Genin. Mais que se passe t il chez leurs amis du sable ? Quel est donc ce démon qui ravage le pays ? [couples hétéros]
1. la mission

DISCLAIMER : Tout ça ne m'appartient pas. Dommage…

Et aussi c'est ma première fic (à part 2 ou 3 merdouilles que je ne publierai jamais xD tant pis pour toi kiba31 !! gniak) alors soyez indulgent, et si c'est pas cohérent, venez gueuler sur msn !

Marche dans le désert

Naruto discutait avec Sakura lorsqu'ils croisèrent un Genma à l'air affolé.

Genma : Eh ! Vous ! Les Genins ! Allez vite chercher tous vos camarades, Hokage-sama veut tous vous voir dans son bureau dans un quart d'heure !

Naruto et Sakura, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient convoqués, appelèrent quand même tous les autres jeunes ninjas du village avec l'aide d'oiseaux messagers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvaient devant le bureau de l'Hokage, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. La plupart des autres ninjas étaient en mission, dont leurs professeurs, ils pensaient donc être en conges pour quelques temps.

Apres quelques minutes d'attente, Tsunade les fit entrer. Elle avait l'air soucieux et son bureau était encombré de missives visiblement fraîchement arrivées par oiseau. Ils s'entassèrent avec Genma et Raidou dans le petit bureau (enfin, petit pour 15 personne bien sur !)

Il y avait là l'équipe 7 (avec Sasuke), l'équipe 10, l'équipe 6 + Akamaru et l'équipe de Neji. Ceux de Suna étaient rentrés chez eux depuis quelques semaines, après l'examen Chuunin (qui s'était déroulé sans aucun problème dans ma fic : Orochimaru n'avait pas fait cher le monde, Shikamaru était Chuunin, Sasuke était toujours là et tout allait bien)

Apres quelques brefs instants de brouhaha, Tsunade se leva, tout le monde se tu.

Tsunade : Si je vous ai tous convoqués ici, c'est pour vous confier une mission spéciale. Une mission de groupe.

Tous se regardèrent. Les missions de groupe étaient très rare : elles demandaient au moins 6 membres et étaient toujours d'une importance capitale.

Godaïme continua : J'ai besoin de 12 ninjas pour mener cette mission à bien (regards effarés). De l'aide m'a été demandé par le village de Suna qui ne dispose pas d'effectifs suffisants. Je vais donc envoyer là-bas 12 jeunes Shinobis pour compléter l'équipe en charge de cette mission. Vous serez 15 en tout. Si je n'envoie pas de Junin, c'est parce qu'ils sont tous occupés et surtout parce qu'un excellent esprit d'équipe sera nécessaire. Il n'est donc pas question de conflits ou de mésententes ! Vous vous connaissez tous et devrez cohabiter quelques temps en mission. Vous partez demain matin ! L'ordre de mission vous sera remis ce soir à 9 heures sur la place principale. Vous allez dans le désert de Suna, préparez donc vos affaires en conséquence ! KAI !

Tous les ninjas partirent en un éclair. Tsunade s'affala sur son fauteuil d'un air fatigué, but une gorgée de thé dans son mug et continua de rédiger les ordres de mission. Tout ça ne s'annonçait pas facile…

La nuit tombait quand ils se retrouvèrent sur la place du village. Tous étaient surexcités. Genma, Raidou et Hayate (ouais il a pas mourru lui non plus o) leur distribuèrent les ordres de mission et les formulaires de consentement. Chacun ouvrit son enveloppe le plus vite possible. Sur les 12, il y avait 4 leaders : Shikamaru, le seul Chuunin, Shino, Neji et, à la surprise générale, Sakura. Ils devaient rejoindre Suna en quatre jours, un de plus qu'à l'habitude, étant donné leur grand nombre, et il leur était recommandé d'emporter beaucoup d'armes. La mission était classée A.

Bizarrement, la formation de déplacement était déterminée à l'avance, du moins en terrain connu. Les Shinobis devaient progresser en ligne, avec les 4 leaders légèrement en avant et répartis équitablement.

On avait tout à fait à gauche Sasuke, devant lui à sa droite, Sakura avec Naruto derrière-elle pour la formation de l'équipe 7. A leur droite, l'équipe 6 avec Hinata au coude à coude avec Naruto, Shino devant et Kiba à droite. Encore après, l'équipe 10 avec Ino près de Kiba, Shikamaru devant et Chouji à droite. A la droite de Chouji, Rock Lee, devant lui, Neji, et à sa droite, Tenten qui assurait la droite de la formation. Tsunade avait particulièrement insisté sur la place de chacun et personne ne discuta.

Le matin, ils étaient tous aux portes du village, un paquetage sur le dos. Ils ne savaient pas exactement en quoi consistait la mission (en fait, ils ne savaient pas DU TOUT) mais étaient heureux de participer à un évènement rare et de partir en mission tous ensemble. En plus ils allaient peut-être voir à Suna leurs amis Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, si leur équipe référente le leur permettait.

Le premier jour de voyage se passa sans incident notable, chacun discutant paisiblement avec son ou ses voisin(s).

Sakura : Alors Sasuke tu es content qu'on ait enfin une mission intéressante et importante ?

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Eh, eh, Hinata, tu as vu ma nouvelle technique ?

Hinata : Na-ru-to-kun ?! (tombe dans les pommes)

Naruto (la rattrape) : Hinata ? ça va ?

Hinata : eeeeeuh oui je l'aime beaucoup (retombe dans les pommes dans les bras de Naruto)

Shino (à Kiba) : Eh ben dis donc ! Vivement que cet énervé se rende compte qu'Hinata est malade de lui, elle n'est plus du tout concentrée…

Kiba : ouais (fait la tronche)

Shino : Kwaaa ? Khesskyâ ? (sent la merde venir)

Kiba : Y'a pas que lui qui devrait s'apercevoir de quelque chose ! Y'a que des bigleux dans ce groupe !

Shino : tu parles d'une bigleuse en particulier ?

Kiba (regard noir) : …

Ino (à Shikamaru) : dis-dis-dis, tu crois qu'on va porter des chèches dans le désert ? J'ai peur que ça abîme mes cheveux de rêve !

Shikamaru : C'est toi qui rêve.

Chouji : (bruit de bouffe)

Rock Lee : Hmpf ghhh !

Neji : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ??

Rock Lee : je m'entraîne à retenir ma respiration le plus possible !

Neji ???

Rock Lee : Maître Gaï a dit que si je ne pouvais pas dépasser 1 minute 30, je devrais apprendre à danser la salsa.

Neji (lève les yeux au ciel) : mais tu t'en fouuus il est en mission et toi aussi, mais pour une fois, vous êtes séparés, alors fais ce que tu veux un peu ! (et accessoirement, arrête de nous casser les bunes)

Tenten : Roh, Neji, t'es dur ! Stresse pas comme ça ! Si tu veux, en arrivant à l'auberge, je te fais un massage.

Neji : D'accord. ( grand sourire bizarre chez ce glaçon, non ?)

Le repas de midi se passa dans un joyeux bodel, de la bouffe giclait dans tous les sens et chacun mangeait le pique-nique de son voisin. Ils arrivèrent à repartir avec le ventre plein malgré tout et arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à l'auberge réservée par Tsunade. C'était un bel établissement de trois étages. Le premier était pour les filles, le second pour les garçons, et le troisième pour leurs malheureux colocataires d'une nuit.

Ils mangèrent un excellent repas, et ayant voyagé toute la journée, ils allèrent tôt se coucher dans des chambres de 4 (les filles toutes ensemble ; Shino, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Naruto ; Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba )


	2. confidences

Chambre des filles :

Ino : Alors ! On se fixe une heure ?

Hinata : Une heure pour quoi ?

Ino : Pour dormir bien sur ! Vous comptez quand même discuter un peu, non ?

Tenten : Pourquoi pas…

Elles commencèrent a se mettre en pyjama en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois au lit, Ino attaqua : Alors, vous c'est lequel votre préféré ?

Tenten : Pas la peine de demander a Hinata, hihihi !

Hinata (rougit) : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sakura : C'est bon, tu nous la fait pas…

Hinata (rougit encore plus) : Mais, mais, mais ???

Ino : Mais ouiii on saaaait ! Tout le monde le sait :

Hinata (paniquée) : C'est vrai ? (rouge écrevisse)

Tenten : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde te soutient, aussi, alors…

Hinata : Ah ! D'accord. (à peine moins rouge)

Ino : Et on ne demande pas non plus à Sakura…

Sakura : SALE TRUIIIE !

Tenten : C'est bon, commencez pas, on se calme les furies ! En plus, Ino, je trouve que vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble, avec Sasuke !

Ino : KWAAAA ?

Sakura (triomphante) : HAAA !

Tenten : OH c'est bon vous arrachez pas, là --

Ino (air sournois) : Et toi, Tenten !

Tenten (rouge) : Euuh personne… (air innocent)

Ino : On me la fait pas à moi !

Sakura :Eh ! Ma réplique !

Tenten : Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler…

Ino : On te tirera les vers du nez, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Tenten : Ouh, elle fait peur, là !

Hinata : A ta place, je parlerais, ça va être un carnage, sinon.

Tenten : Merci de me réconforter…

Ino : ALORS HAKUCHE (jeu de mots merdique…)

Tenten : Bah tiens, puisque t'es si forte, devine ! (tire la langue)

Ino : C'est Neji !

Tenten : Eeeeeeh MERDE ! Comment tu sais ?

Ino : C'pas dur (air crâneur)

Tenten : Okééééé…

Ino : C'est vrai qu'il est classe mais c'est un peu un glaçon quand même…

L'aubergiste (au travers de la porte) : C'est pas un peu fini ce bazar, oui ? Il est minuit passé !

Les filles : Oups !

Elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent pour de bon.

Chambre des garçons :

Rock Lee : Rooooompch Pschiiiiiiiiiisss

Naruto : On m'avait pas dit qu'il ronflait ce crétin !

Shino : C'était prévisible.

Sasuke : Schhhht !

Naruto : Oh, toi, le rabat-joie…

Sasuke (fait un katon) : ta gueule ou j'te crame

Naruto : …

Shino : Mais quel gamin ! T'as pas un peu fini de faire ton malin ?!

Sasuke : Roh c'est bon…

Shino : Si Sakura savait a quel point t'es lourd… T'aurais la paix mon vieux…

Rock Lee (se réveille) : Hm… Hein ? On parle de Sakura ? Si quelqu'un fait ombrage à son honneur…

Naruto : Mais nooon rassure-toi !

Rock Lee : Si quelqu'un s'intéresse aussi à elle de trop près…

Naruto : Hahaha ! Si elle savait comment tu ronfles… Déjà qu'elle me tarte quand je fais à peine un petit bruit…

Rock Lee : Tu as déjà dormi avec Sakura-san ???

Naruto : Mais nooon, en mission seulement !

Rock Lee : Ah, ouf !

Shino : Mais…qui sait ?

Rock Lee : KWAAA ?

Sasuke : Meuh non, t'en fais pas, Naruto n'y a jamais touché !

Naruto : Parce que toi tu te crois plus malin, c'est ça ?

Sasuke : Plus que toi, mais c'est logique !

Naruto : Je suis sur que t'as jamais eu de copine !

Sasuke : On compare avec toi ?

Naruto : …

Shino : Hihihi ! Les gamins qui font des concours de filles ! C'est bien trippant !

Naruto : Toi t'es encore plus glaçon que lui, alors CHUT !

Shino : ouais, bon, j'avoue…

Naruto : Hahaha ! Il a les nerfs parce qu'il a pas de copine ! Hahaha ! Il-a-les-nerfs ! Ilapasdeco-piiine (en chantant)

Shino : Chuuuuuut ! J'ai dis à Kiba que…

Sasuke : Que ?

Rock Lee : Que ?

Shino : Que je m'étais fait la serveuse de Ichiraku.

Tous : Hahahahahahahahaha !!

Shikamaru (en tapant contre le mur) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? C'est quoi ce waï ???

Naruto : T'as qu'à venir, c'est une touze !

Rock Lee : KWAAAAAA ????

Sasuke : Très drôle, Naruto…

Shikamaru : Bon, OK, on rapplique...

15 secondes plus tard…

Kiba : COUCOUUUUU !

Chouji (bouffe) : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Neji : Comme d'habitude, de quelque chose de puéril et sans intérêt…

Naruto : De filles.

Neji : Ah ?

Sasuke : Eh oui, puéril et sans intérêt…

Neji : Mouais, j'aurais pas dit ça… Alors, c'est quoi le dernier potin ? là je m'éclate xD c'est pas crédible, mais ça m'amuse…

Naruto : Alors, alors, vous c'est qui vos préférées ?

Shikamaru : Y'EN A PAS !

Sasuke : Si tu le dis (air pas du tout convaincu) mais on va devoir te torturer pour vérifier !

Shikamaru : Bon ok, je dis tout, TOUT ! (air affolé)

Neji : Alors c'est qui ?

Shikamaru : Mais l'est pas là…

Neji : On s'en fout, c'est qui ?

Naruto : C'est TEMARI !

Shikamaru : Bon ok, même ce boulet m'a grillé…

Naruto : C'est pas dur, c'est la seule mission depuis que tu la connais où t'as pas dit : « Ca va être chiant. »

Shikamaru : --

Kiba : C'est vrai…

Shikamaru : Bah tiens, Kiba, maintenant, C'EST A TOI ! gniak ! (sourire vengeur)

Kiba : Beeeeh ch'ais pas…

Sasuke : Sur ?

Kiba : Ben… Heu… Comme ça y'a personne qui me parait LA fille idéale...

Naruto : C'est sur, si tu pars comme ça… Mais alors pour toi c'est qui la moins pire ?

Kiba : Bah Hinata l'est trop timide, Sakura c'est un boulet…

Naruto : KWAAA ?

Kiba : Bon on s'en fout, je continue : Temari c'est une hystérique…

Shikamaru : KWAAA ?

Kiba : Ouais, bon ça va… Ensuite… Tenten j'la connais pas… Il reste qui ?

Sasuke : Ino.

Kiba : Ah ouais, bah c'est la moins pire alors.

Tous : goutte de sueur

Kiba : Maintenant… C'est ààààààà NEJI !

Neji : Bah ch'ais pas… (rougit)

Naruto : Si, si, tu sais.

Neji : Bah ok, je sais.

Rock Lee : Quand il dit ça, c'est qu'il n'en dira pas plus !

Shikamaru : On verra ça… KAGE MANE NO JUTSU !

Neji (immobilisé) : Vazi qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ces tarés…

Shikamaru : Je l'oblige à se déshabiller ?

Naruto : Tu tiens vraiment à te déshabiller toi-même ?

Shikamaru : Euuh non. Alors ?

Sasuke : Fais-le débouler dans la chambre des filles. C'est possible ?

Shikamaru : Ouais, c'est parti !

Il fit quelques signes et marcha sur place, par contre Neji marchait vraiment !

Neji : C'est bon, j'avoue ! Ma préférée, j'le dis que si tu me lâches !

Shikamaru le libère.

Neji : C'est Tenten.

Shino : J'avoue elle est mignonne.

Neji : Maintenant, c'est à Naruto !

Naruto : Bah c'est Sakura !

Tous : Pas marrant, fallait résister, un peu !

Rock Lee : VOLEEEEEUR !

Naruto : Quoi ? Tu veux te fight ?

Rock Lee : Grmbl… 

Chouji : Eh les mecs ! Il en reste encore à faire avouer, alors ça va la, non ?

Naruto : OK, mais alors, ON PASSE À SASUKE !!

Sasuke : Y'en a pas, les filles sont une perte de temps et des fardeaux en mission.

Neji : Encore plus glaçon de moi, celui-la…

Naruto : Clair… Ben si il veut pas dire, on a qu'à choisir pour lui… Apres on lui arrange un coup, on verra ce qu'il dit a ce moment la…

Sasuke : Quelle générosité… (lève les yeux au ciel)

Naruto : Alors…

Neji : Sakura ?

Naruto : NAN ! L'est pour moi !

Sasuke : L'est pour personne, c'est un humain, alors calme tes pulsions !

Neji : Je rêve ou tu viens de la défendre ?

Sasuke : Tu rêves.

Naruto : Sasuke aime Sakura ! Sasuke aime Sakura !

Sasuke : Arête de gueuler elles vont nous entendre !

Naruto : T'as peur qu'elle m'entende ? Alors je vais chanter un peu plus fort ! SASUKE AIME SAKURA !

Sasuke : N'importe quoi ! (le bâillonne)

Naruto : hmhmh hmmm hmhmhm !

Neji (lève les yeux au ciel) : Bon, t'as fini ? T'as peur du résultat quand on t'aura arrangé le coup, c'est ça ?

Rock Lee : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je la préviendrais du danger qui la guette !

Sasuke : C'est toi le danger, gros sourcils !

Naruto : Vas-y ! Une-baston ! Vas-y ! Une-baston !

Chouji : Oh non, ils vont écraser mes chips !

Neji : Meuh non, t'en fais pas, ils se battront pas ici… D'ailleurs, Naruto, tu devrais pas y participer à la baston pour Sakura ?

Naruto : Bof, non… Je suis pas accro, MOI !

Sasuke (le poing de Rock Lee sur le nez avec son pied sur le ventre de Lee) : Moi non plus !

Naruto : C'est ça…

Shikamaru : Mais alors, Naruto, il va bien falloir te caser avec quelqu'un…

Naruto : Noooon ! Pas Tsunade-obasan !

Shikamaru : Meuh non ! Elle, elle va sortir avec Ero-Sennin, alors…

Naruto : C'est vraaaaai ?

Neji : Aussi vrai que TOI, on va te caser ! Je suis sur que une-certaine-personne en serait ravie !

Naruto : Vous parlez de qui, là ? (a peur)

Neji : Tu verras… Elle a de beaux yeux clairs…

Naruto : Sakura a les yeux vert clair…

Neji : On verra bien…

BOUM ! BOUM !

L'aubergiste : C'est pas un peu fini, ce boucan ! On est plus chez soi, ici ! Dormez maintenant.


	3. les ennemis

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était épuisé, ils partirent aux aurores, voyagèrent toute la journée et se couchèrent tôt le soir pour rattraper la nuit précédente.

Mais il y avait des moustiques, et personne ne dormit.

Le troisième jour de voyage, 12 loques se traînaient dans la forêt de Konoha. Ils franchirent la frontière le soir et arrivèrent à « L'auberge de la frontière »

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur délicieuse soupe de miso, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer bruyamment dans la salle de réception. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille.

Aubergiste : Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Voix : C'est encore ce démon !

Aubergiste : Mon Dieu, il est là ?

Voix : Il était a environ dix kilomètres au Nord quand nous y somme passés, il y a deux heures.

Aubergiste : Seigneur ! Il fait vite se préparer ! Yumiii !

Voix plus jeune : Oui ?

Aubergiste : Fais sonner la cloche, qu'on ferme tout et qu'on se prépare, le démon est par là !

Yumi : Oui j'y vais tout de suite.

Les 12 Genins sortirent de la salle a manger et virent une jeune fille avec un tablier sortir de la pièce, une aubergiste affolée appeler tous les clients dans leur chambre et un homme, vêtu de haillons, son sac en lambeaux et un bras blessé qui attendait que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lui. Tenten lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et il expliqua.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, un groupe de ninja entourant un démon était entré sur le territoire de Suna. Il dévastait tout sur son passage et les ninjas qui l'entouraient ne faisaient rien pour l'arrêter, au contraire, ils le chérissaient comme leur bébé. Ils étaient 5 et portaient des tenues étranges… Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Le monstre ressemblait à un alligator rougeâtre avec 6 pattes et 5 queues. Sur son front, on pouvait deviner la silhouette d'une jeune fille endormie, comme scellée dans sa chair.

Interloqués, ils pensèrent immédiatement à leur ami Gaara (enfin, ceux qui savaient…) et il leur tarda encore plus d'arriver au village pour connaître tous les détails. Ils se doutaient tous confusément que ceci avait quelque chose à voir avec leur mission.

Ils dormirent bien cette nuit là et finirent le voyage frais et dispos. Ils arrivèrent à Suna aux environs de midi (ils le savaient surtout parce que l'estomac de Naruto gargouillait tant et plus). A l'entrée du village, un ninja les attendait. Il portait le bandeau de Suna sur le chèche réglementaire (chèche foulard autour de la tête comme les touaregs) et avait un étui à kunaï autour de la cuisse droite. Il les salua et leur fit signe de le suivre sans parler.

Ils ne savaient pas comment il était au courant de l'heure de leur arrivée… Mais peut-être les attendait-il depuis plusieurs heures…

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment d'aspect miteux, ce qui leur mit la puce à l'oreille. L'intérieur révéla un hangar désaffecté. Ils comprirent quand la grande double porte se referma bruyamment derrière eux tous. Dans l'ombre de la porte étaient cachés 4 ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents.

Naruto : Un piège !

Tous : On a vu !

Ninja 1 : Ha ! Et voila 12 enquiquineurs de moins !

Sasuke : On verra si tu dis toujours ça dans dix minutes ! KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU !

La boule de feu atteignit sa cible et l'homme fut caché pendant quelques secondes. La fumée se dissipa, et un jet d'eau perça le nuage. Quand tout eut disparu, les ninjas de la feuille virent une sphère d'eau autour de lui, le protégeant.

Il jubila : C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Kiba : Akamaru ! On y va ! GATSUUGA !

Les deux torpilles fondirent sur lui, sans entamer le bouclier protecteur. Les 4 autres ninjas dans l'ombre de la porte ricanèrent, sans voir Shikamaru qui composait quelques signes.

Shikamaru : KAGE MANE NO JUTSU !

Son ombre s'étendit vers la sphère, entra dans l'eau sans la moindre résistance, progressa vers son centre. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. Il était immobilisé avant d'avoir compris. Shikamaru le força à composer un sceau de dissipation et à s'asseoir. Naruto se précipita et l'attacha, puis l'envoya valser contre un mur.

Sasuke : Un de moins ! Suivant ?

Les 4 shinobis, surs de la force de leur acolyte, le voyant battu, commencèrent à prendre les jeunes ninjas au sérieux. Ils s'écartèrent de la porte.

Ninja 2 : Si vous ne voulez pas mourir ici, et maintenant, nous vous conseillons de vous rendre. Ceci est un ultimatum.

Naruto : Hahaha ! Tu crois nous faire peur ?

Neji : _Mais quel boulet…_ Nous ne nous rendrons pas !

Ninja 3 : Tant pis pour vous !

Il murmura une formule et le sol se fendit sous les pieds des jeunes. La crevasse grandit et tous essayaient de s'enfuir de la zone ouverte. Dans un désordre total, ils se retrouvèrent éparpillés au quatre coins de la salle.

COIN 1 :

Rock Lee tomba brutalement sur Ino qui avait pu reculer vers la droite de la salle. Il eut le temps de voir Sasuke cracher une gigantesque flamme vers un homme qui sautait dans leur direction. Il atterrit souplement et regarda Sasuke, sans une égratignure. Il forma des sceaux et l'air alentour devint brûlant. Sasuke para en s'éloignant. L'homme en profita pour lancer un filin enflammé qui agrippa la cheville du brun. Il se tordit de douleur et s'écrasa au sol. L'homme se rapprocha pour l'achever, mais il fut cueilli par un coup de pied lancé magnifiquement par Rock Lee qui avait pu se rapprocher pendant le court combat. Le ninja tomba en arrière mais se rattrapa immédiatement et envoya un coup de poing vers Rock Lee qui l'esquiva. Il hurla : « KONOHA SENPUU » et de son formidable coup de pied par en bas envoya son adversaire au tapis.

Ino se relevait tranquillement derrière lui.

Ino : Même pas la peine de le posséder… Les méchants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... On a au moins pu remarquer qu'il utilisait des katons… Le premier était très…suiton, non ?

COIN 2 :

Hinata se jeta sur Naruto en voyant qu'il était aux premières loges du combat. Elle le protégea de ses bras. Elle se mettait en position de faiblesse en étant ainsi de dos aux ennemis, mais elle ne se contrôlait plus et avait très peur. Naruto lui parla, elle n'entendait pas à cause du bruit. Elle ne vit pas trois des ninjas partir vers les autres coins du hangar et ne vit pas non plus Shikamaru prendre un air blasé a coté d'elle et dire : « Oh lala, ça commence a être chiant… »

Elle ne reprit ses esprits que quand elle sentit quelque chose lui mordre le dos. Comme une rafale de vent, mais si pointu, si coupant… Naruto la posa au sol et se leva. Une autre rafale le fit vaciller. Le ninja en face de lui était grand et peu musclé. En fait Naruto réalisa vite que c'était une femme. Shikamaru allait être content : une kunoïchi qui manipulait le vent ! Il avait l'habitude après tout ! Naruto ne savait pas du tout quoi faire (pour changer !). Il vit Shikamaru s'avancer et observer l'opposant. Les 3 participants (Hinata était dans les pommes) s'observaient en chiens de faïence. Elle était effectivement mince. Ses mains portaient de drôles de lames qui semblaient prolongées par du chakra. Elle lança sa main en avant, mais à la distance ou elle était, elle n'aurait jamais pu les toucher ! Quand Shikamaru sentit la morsure de la rafale, il comprit qu'elle avait le même genre d'armes que son maître : des lames de vent.

Shikamaru : Faut pas l'approcher. Ses lames sont prolongées par du chakra changé en vent.

Naruto : Je comprends rien mais c'est pas grave ! On fonce dans le tas !

Il courut vers elle, et se prit un coup de rafale dessus. Il tomba et rampa vers Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Faut vite trouver une stratégie !

Naruto : Je sais ! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU !

Des clones apparurent autour de lui, une bonne cinquantaine. Ils se mirent en ligne sur 3 rangées et commencèrent à avancer. Aussitôt la kunoïchi commença une danse mortelle. Ses bras dessinaient des figures dans l'air et les clones disparaissent un par un à une vitesse fulgurante. Bientôt il n'y en eut plus assez pour protéger la dernière ligne et Naruto dû battre en retraite. Quand il revint à la hauteur de Shikamaru, son jogging déchiré par endroits et la figure contusionnée, Hinata était debout, en posture de combat. Shikamaru lui parlait et elle acquiesçait. Naruto tenta d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais n'y réussit pas. Quand ils eurent fini de parler (3 secondes plus tard, on a pas trop de temps…) Hinata commença a avancer, l'ennemie recommença a danser et Shikamaru composa des signes. Naruto ne comprenait toujours rien, mais vu que les autres avaient une stratégie, il décida de ne pas bouger. Shikamaru lança KAGE MANE NO JUTSU, Hinata son BYAKUGAN et l'autre continua de danser de plus belle. Hinata, voyant le chakra adverse grâce à ses yeux exceptionnels, évitait les lames en se contorsionnant et en sautant partout, l'ombre de Shikamaru s'étendait vers la shinobi dansante (quel surnom xD).

Shikamaru : Pendant que Hinata l'occupe, je vais essayer de l'immobiliser. Essaie de t'approcher quand elle te tournera le dos pour l'empêcher de continuer ça.

Naruto observait la ninja adverse. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et elle semblait sure d'elle.

Hinata effectuait des acrobaties de plus en plus audacieuses, l'ennemie se démenait et Shikamaru faisait des efforts pour capturer l'ombre mobile. Le faible éclairage ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Naruto commença à avancer. L'autre ne le vit pas.

Soudain, tout fut fini : Shikamaru attrapa l'ombre dans la sienne, l'ennemie ne bougea plus, Hinata s'accroupit, prête à repartir, et Naruto assomma la femme d'un coup de poing. Ils avaient gagné.

COIN 3 :

Tenten retomba sur ses pieds. Derrière elle Shino attendait la suite des événements. Le gros homme qui avait fait s'ouvrir le sol accourait vers eux, l'air menaçant. Ils se mirent en garde. Soudain, quelque chose percuta l'homme, un boulet humain. Chouji commença à l'écraser. L'homme hurla un DOTON et vomit un torrent de boue sur Chouji, dont la vitesse de rotation ralenti. Le ninja allait le frapper quand un kunaï se ficha dans son bras gauche. Il se tourna et vit Tenten, le bras droit montrant qu'elle venait de lancer quelque chose, la main gauche dans sa besace. A la vitesse d'un éclair, elle lança une bombe sur l'homme. Il ne fit pas un pas pour l'éviter. Elle explosa un mètre devant lui sans lui faire aucun dommage. Elle lança toutes sortes d'objets coupants sur lui, elles atteignirent toute leur cible. Entre temps, il avait commencé à bouger, à charger vers elle. Il semblait avoir oublié Chouji, ce qui démontrait à Shino qui observait toujours que l'adversaire n'avait qu'un intellect limité.

L'homme se ruait sur Tenten qui commençait à fuir sans cesser de lui implanter son attirail coupant et perçant dans le corps. Une pensée ironique lui traversa l'esprit : « Maintenant, ce mec ferait un parfait skinhead… ». Quand elle eut fini de penser, elle se sentit projetée vers l'avant. Un poing massif l'avait percuté. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait utilisé la technique de Chouji, le décuplement partiel. Mais non, il était juste très rapide…

Elle se dit qu'elle allait peut-être mourir sous son poids… Mais le poids en question sembla s'alléger, puis disparaître. Chouji était revenu en course et avait à nouveau percuté le mastodonte. Cette fois, le boulet humain était hérissé de kunaï et le sang de h'homme gouttait sur le sol. Tenten aperçut Shino, immobile, un nuage noir flottait au dessus de lui. Chouji et l'homme se battaient : c'était à celui qui ferait céder l'autre sous son poids. Tenten retrouvait son souffle et Shino manigançait on-ne-sait-quoi. Soudain, Chouji céda. L'autre l'écrasa de toute sa masse. Tenten réagit vite et lança simultanément un fumigène et une bombe spéciale diamant. On vit de la fumée violette partout et une lumière à l'intérieur. Tenten se rua dedans et chercha Chouji. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa joue. Il y avait un insecte de Shino pour la guider, elle était sauvée ! L'insecte s'envola et elle le suivit avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le brouillard indigo. L'insecte la mena à Chouji, l'air mal en point, un bras contusionné. Tenten le releva et l'appuya sur son épaule. Elle fit demi-tour pendant que la brume se dissipait, Chouji s'appuyant sur elle et marchant faiblement. Quand elle sortit, elle put apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts. Le mur avait été partiellement percé par l'explosion et un petit feu le dévorait encore. Shino était comme en transe, les bras tendus devant lui, dirigeant ses insectes de main de maître. Elle posa Chouji et s'approcha de la scène du combat. Le sol avait été labouré par les pieds des combattants et des plaques de béton étaient fissurées. L'homme gisait à terre, momifié dans une couche énorme d'insectes grouillants, une jambe déchiquetée par la bombe. Son visage bâillonné de bêtes noires exprimait une peur et une haine indicibles et il tressautait comme un diable. Tenten l'envoya au pays des songes en appuyant sur sa carotide et alla soigner Chouji.

COIN 4 :

Sakura, trop loin de la zone atteinte essayait d'analyser la situation quand Neji arriva vers elle en titubant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, mais elle se sentit d'un coup flageolante et tomba à genoux. De suite après, elle remarqua que Kiba était dans le même était. Elle sentait ses sens s'engourdir, elle était fatiguée, fatiguée… Le sol était mou et ondulait, dessus grouillaient des milliers de serpents violets entremêlés, puis Sasuke arriva vers elle, lui attrapa les épaules et l'embrassa. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle ne comprenait rien mais sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Et elle était fatiguée… Si fatiguée…

Elle revint brutalement à la réalité en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un Genjutsu. Elle se força à sentir le sol stable sous ses pieds, à ne plus sentir les lèvres de Sasuke ni rien du tout d'ailleurs et à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Après quelques secondes de concentration y parvint. Elle était allongée au sol, repliée sur elle-même, les bras sur le visage. Elle se leva et vit Kiba gesticuler un peu plus loin. Elle courut vers lui et dissipa le sort qui l'entourait à lui aussi. En se réveillant, il murmura : « Mais non, Ino ! » et comprit assez vite que la situation n'avait rien à voir avec Ino. Il alla réveiller Neji qui parlait de bombe spéciale diamant. Pendant ce temps Sakura observait. Des combats faisaient rage tout autour mais elle ne voyait pas celui qui aurait pu les attaquer ainsi. Elle finit par repérer au fond de la salle, cachée derrière une structure métallique une petite fille assise les yeux entrouverts, les mains jointes dans un sceau. Sakura s'approcha d'elle en se cachant et l'observa. Si Neji, Kiba et elle étaient sortis de leur illusion, ils ne craignaient rien en cas d'interruption intempestive. Elle jeta un œil aux garçons et vit que Kiba n'arrivait pas à réveiller Neji. Celui-ci gesticulait toujours et essayait de frapper Kiba. La fille ne bougeait pas mais semblait plus tendue. Sakura compris qu'elle essayait de les attaquer depuis l'intérieur de l'illusion. Il y avait deux issues possible, mais aucune n'était la bonne : soit elle interrompait l'illusion mais Neji pouvait y laisser des plumes, soit ils devaient maîtriser Neji pour le réveiller, mais là, c'est EUX qui y laisseraient des plumes…

Elle tentait de choisir, et trouva que le mieux serait encore d'immobiliser le Hyuûga. Elle chercha Shikamaru des yeux. Il venait de capturer dans son ombre une kunoïchi adverse. Naruto s'occupa d'elle de Shikamaru s'assit, l'air blasé. Si Sakura criait, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle lança un shuriken à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux et la vit. Elle lui fit des signes frénétiques et il la rejoint discrètement. Elle lui montra la petite fille et lui expliqua la situation. Il étendit son ombre, mais au lieu de viser Neji, il l'envoyait sur la gamine !

Sakura commença à parler, mais il lui fit signer de se taire. Il l'atteint, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte étant donné qu'elle était déjà immobile. Il murmura : KAGE KUBI SHIBARI NO JUTSU. Une main se dessina sur sa jambe maigre, remonta sur sa tunique, continua vers son cou frêle. Sakura le regardait faire, sceptique. Puis elle comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à étrangler la petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, des cheveux châtains mi-longs, de grands yeux bleu clair, de petites mains aux poings serrés. Elle ne put se résoudre à laisser tuer une fillette qui ne comprenait probablement pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fit signe à Shikamaru d'arrêter. Elle voyait maintenant la main ralentir, signe que la fillette opposait sa volonté au chakra de Shikamaru. La main s'approcha du cou, se referma. Le jeune homme ne répondait pas aux signes de Sakura. Alors elle le bouscula. Elle savait que c'était mal, que ce n'était pas conforme au code ninja. Un ennemi devait être mis hors d'état de nuire. Dans ce cas, la vie d'un camarade était en jeu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son épaule heurta Shikamaru, il perdit sa concentration et la main sur le cou de la jeune fille reflua. Elle rentra jusque dans l'ombre des pieds. Shikamaru prit un air surpris. Elle l'empêcha de parler et partit en disant : « Excuse-moi ! »

Elle alla jusqu'à Neji, l'examina et lui injecta du chakra comme celui qu'on envoyait aux blessés (le truc vert, là…) puis elle l'ausculta et après quelques examens réussit à le faire sortir de l'illusion. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Sakura s'apercevait que l'enseignement de Tsunade commençait à porter ses fruits et qu'elle allait bientôt se faire enguirlander par tout le monde pour sa bourde monumentale. Elle regarda du coté de la petite fille. Elle était à présent debout, et d'un air furieux composait des dizaines de signes à une vitesse effarante. Shikamaru était immobile, la bave aux lèvres, et se retourna brusquement vers eux. Cette fois, ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter. Kiba courut chercher Ino qui discutait tranquillement avec Sasuke (qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme…) et lui fit digne de venir. Neji courut vers Shikamaru. La fillette se cacha derrière un amas métallique et Shikamaru commença à frapper Neji avec des gestes hasardeux. Neji para avec douceur et attrapa le bras de Shikamaru. Son autre main attrapait l'autre bras et bientôt, ils furent immobilisés l'un par l'autre. Le Nara se débattait, le Hyuûga le retenait. Des ses pieds, il se tenait prêt à lui faucher les jambes au cas ou. Ino arrivant en courant en composa ses signes favoris. Peu après, elle disait à Sakura : « Prends soin de mon corps… NINPÔ ! SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU ! » Elle s'affaissa et la fillette se releva. Tout à coup, Shikamaru cessa de se débattra et tomba dans les bras de Neji. La petite fille commença à courir vers Sakura qui prit peur et sortit un kunaï. La fillette s'assit au sol devant elle et déclara de la voix d'Ino : « Bon, attache-moi, maintenant, on va l'interroger ! » Sakura, interdite, obéit. Une fois la gamine ligotée, son regard redevint vitreux et Ino s'anima à coté d'elle. Neji revenait en soutenant Shikamaru. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les combats étaient finis autour et tout le monde se retrouvait autour du corps attaché et bâillonné. Rock Lee avait porté en tas les corps inanimés (mais plus pour très longtemps) des quatre autres shinobis dans un coin du hangar pas trop abimé.


	4. le départ

Ils commencèrent à parler et se mirent d'accord pour emporter la petite fille : c'était elle qui avait le moins de chances de récidiver, et elle pourrait les informer, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait. Ils hésitèrent en revanche sur la conduite à suivre pour les 4 combattants :

Kiba : Faut les achever, ces crevards !

Hinata : Mais Kiba-kun, on ne peut pas les tuer !

Shikamaru : Stratégiquement, il faudrait…

Naruto : MAIS ON S'EN TAPE !!! ON VA MANGER UN RÂMEN ?

Tous : Ta gueule, Naruto… Sale ventre-à-pattes…

Naruto : Bah on a qu'à les laisser là… Peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste du fric…

Tous : Mais n'importe nawak… Ils ont l'air de brigands à la noix ?

Sakura : Ils sont plus intelligents que 5 fois toi, BAKA !!

Naruto : Maaaaiheuh ! Sakura-chan ! En plus si on les tue, on sera pas dans le cadre de la mission, et puisqu'on est à l'étranger, on sera condamnables !

Tous : OO D'où tu sors ça, toi ???

Naruto : Code ninja, article 587.

Tous : OO Bon bah y'à qu'à les laisser là…

Rock Lee chargea la petite fille qui reprenait conscience sur son épaule et ils partirent vers le centre de Suna. Dans la rue, un ninja à une terrasse leur fit signe, mais ils n'avaient plus confiance et firent une arrivée tonitruante dans le palais du Kazekage (pas encore Gaara d'ailleurs…).

Des ANBU de Suna leur barrèrent le passage mais les clones furax de Naruto (furax aussi xD) les écartèrent et tout le monde entre dans la salle de réception. Ils interpellèrent 3 Genin qui recevaient une mission de rang D et commencèrent à crier sur le Kazekage :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accueil ?

Qui c'est ces mecs complètement frappés ?

Où sont Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ?

C'est quoi notre mission ?

Au bout de 30 secondes, ils avaient tous la voix cassée. Le Kazekage se releva alors et déclara :

Je propose qu'on aille d'abord casser la croûte. Vous m'expliquerez en mangeant, d'accord ?

Naruto (discrètement à Kiba) : Dis donc pour un vieux croûton, l'est vachement sympa !

Kiba : Clair !

Kazekage : Je n'ai que 57 ans !

Naruto : Eh merde ! Il a l'oreille vachement plus fine que Jiraya !

Kazekage : Ce pervers est encore en service ? Pfff… Incorrigible ! C'est le seul qui a eu plus de copines que moi ! De mon temps…

Shikamaru : Bon, je vous explique ?

Entre temps ils étaient arrivés à la cantine et une dame leur servit des bentôs.

Kazekage : Je t'écoute, tu te feras le porte-parole du groupe.

Shikamaru raconta par le détail tout ce qui s'était produit dans la matinée. Le Kazekage acquiesçait et à la fin il leur dit :

Donc si j'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure vous connaissez Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ?

Naruto : Ouais ! Même sue Sasuke à l'examen, il a pété la gueule a Gaara !

Sasuke : --

Kazekage : Bravo jeune homme ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Mais maintenant vous êtes prêts à partir en mission.

Tous : Heeeein ? Mais C'EST QUOI LA MISSION A LA FIN ?

Kazekage : Votre équipe référente vous expliquera, c'est l'heure de ma sieste ! Ils vous attendent pas très loin je pense.

Et il partit.

Tous : -- Bon bin on va les chercher ? En plus on les connaît même pas ces référents à la con ! On aura sûrement des vieux ANBU…

Ils sortirent et regardèrent tout autour. Ils entendaient quelqu'un marcher dans le couloir vers eux. Ils attendirent son arrivée et virent…

KANKURO !

Naruto : COUCOUUUU !

Kankuro : Arg ! Le boulet !

Tous : Eh ouii….

Naruto : Merci…

Kankuro : Bon c'est parfait ! Je vous ai trouvé, on va pouvoir rejoindre les autres et partir.

Tous : DEJAAAA ?

Tenten : On part avec vous ?

Shikamaru : On part avec Temari ?

Les mecs de Konoha : Il fallait pas être discret ? Bah au moins il s'est trahi tout seul…

Shikamaru : Et meeeerde !

Gaara et Temari (au loin) : Coucou tout le monde !

Shikamaru : _Pitié, que Kankuro pense à la fierté et à la solidarité masculine…_

Kankuro : Eh ! Temari ! T'as une touche !

Shikamaru :_ AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je vais crever ! Je veux mouriiiiir !!_

Temari : Ah. Bon, on distribue les missions ?

Shikamaru : _Est-ce qu'elle veut cacher ses sentiments, ou est-ce qu'elle n'en a pas ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi le pire ? Et comment elle me trouve ? J'aurais peut-être du mettre du gel ce matin. Ouais mais non, ça fait tapette, et en plus ç'aurait été trop flag. En même temps vu là où j'en suis…_

Gaara : Venez tous. Et je pense qu'il est préférable que quelqu'un porte Shikamaru, il a l'air un peu pâle, non ?

Naruto : Je m'en charge.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit appartement mal rangé. La boite aux lettres indiquait « Kankuro ». Tout le monde entra et s'assit sur le tapis mangé aux mites. Temari se leva et commença son exposé :

Temari : Bon ! On a été envoyés en mission la semaine dernière pour arrêter un démon qui ravage le pays. C'est probablement un Bijuu avec un Junchikiri du même genre que Gaara et Shukaku. Donc on connaît notre affaire. (regards entendus) Mais notre nombre est trop inférieur à l'ennemi. Ils sont cinq et maîtrisent chacun un type de NINPÔ. L'un les katons, l'autre les dotons, suitons, les techniques du vent et les Genjutsus. Nous somme 3, face à 5 plus un démon. Total : on a besoin de vous.

Tous : _Ouais, en fait, on apprend rien, on recolle juste des morceaux glanés par-ci, par-là…_

Hinata : Mais, heu, si je comprends bien, ceux sur qui on a cogné tout à l'heure, c'était les acolytes du démon ?

Naruto : Oui. On est trop forts, hein ?

Shikamaru : Oui, surtout que t'as rien foutu…

Tous : -.-'

Gaara : Vous les avez mis au tapis ???

Tous : Bah voui c'était pas SI dur…

Sasuke : Tu n'y es pas arrivé ? O.o

Gaara : Bah non, tous ensemble, on a pas pu en tuer UN SEUL.

Tous : O.O Ouah on est trop balèze !! 

Kankuro : En même temps, vous êtes 12 !

Temari : Mais je crois avoir compris pourquoi. Il y avait un alligator rouge avec eux ?

Tous : Euh… nan.

Temari : Le démon leur donne du chakra, à mon avis. Sinon ils ne nous auraient posé de problème…

Tous : Roh… ça casse tout !

Gaara : o Vous en faites pas, ON VA LES ECRASER CES ENFOIRES !

Naruto : _Eh ben dis-donc je l'ai vachement changé ce gar,s avec mon discours philosophique ._

Kankuro : Donc nous formons un groupe de 5 équipes de 3. Nous sommes 15 (bravo Kankuro !! ). Avez-vous des medic-nin ?

Sakura, Hinata et Tenten levèrent la main.

Tous : Hinata ? Tenten ???

Hinata : Kurenaï-sensei m'a appris quelques trucs au cas où mais ça s'est vite transformé en vrai cours de médecine. Alors elle m'a inscrite à un stage et j'ai eu mon diplôme de soins avancés o

Tous : Ouah !

Tenten : Moi je suis allée à la biblio pour l'anatomie, c'est super important dans les lancers, et un gars à vu que je m'y interessais et après avoir essayé de me draguer honteusement (il avait les cheveux gris et un bandeau sur l'œil gauche) il m'a conseillé d'allez à un cours de médecine. Je les ai suivi depuis 4 mois maintenant. J'espère que j'aurais mon diplôme le mois prochain.

Tous : Ouah !

Kankuro : Moi je maitrise quelques jutsus de base mais je pense qu'ils seront inutiles. Donc on est 15 avec 3 medic-nin et 5 leaders (Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino et moi). On va chercher le matériel à la régie ninja et on peut partir. Euh, Rock Lee, c'est quoi ce gros truc sur ton épaule ?

Rock Lee : Ah oui je l'avais oubliée, elle. C'est la petite fille du groupe des acolytes, on l'a capturée pour l'interroger.

Temari : Une petite fille ?

Sakura : C'est le maître des illusions.

Gaara : Mais nous avions vu une grande femme qui pratiquait le Genjutsu, pas une gamine !

Soudain, le paquet se mit à grandir. Son visage se modifia, elle s'allongea et s'épaissit. Les cordes cédèrent sous la brusque poussée et une grande femme tomba au sol. Elle atterrit souplement. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleutés, des yeux bleus comme le ciel et tout son corps était parfait, comme sculpté dans de l'argile. Elle portait une combinaison bleu nuit recouvert de bandelettes par endroits. Elle n'avait pas de bandeau mais un étui à kunaï étrangement long. Son visage fin et déterminé paraissait contrarié.

Femme : Ah ! Je vois que je suis découverte ! Si ce jeune homme n'avait pas dit semé le doute dans vos esprits, vous me verriez toujours sous les traits de la petite fille. Ce Genjutsu est très simple : tant que ses victimes ne pensent pas qu'ils en sont victimes, ils le restent ! Hahaha !

Tous : gnéééééé ???

Femme : Enfin, maintenant tant pis pour vous, je vous ai laissé du temps pour m'attrapper. Pour information, il va falloir faire un effort sur vous pour percer tous mes déguisements…

Soudain elle se changea en fumée et s'éleva dans la pièce. La fumée se dissipa et il ne resta plus rien d'elle qu'une odeur indéfinissable.

Tous : OO Eh bin, on a pas fini !

Shikamaru : Je pense que ce qu'on a vu n'était qu'une illusion.

Tous : QUOI ?

Shikamaru : Elle a dit que tant que ses victimes y croyaient, ils restaient dans l'illusion. Ca veut dire qu'on ne doit plus faire confiance à nos yeux. Il faut toucher les choses pour être dans le vrai.

Rock Lee (bave aux lèvres) : Il fallait la toucher ?

Shikamaru : Si quelqu'un l'avait frappé, il n'aurait touché que du vide, j'en suis sur.

Rock Lee (regard vitreux) : Mais moi, je l'avais sur mon épaule tout ce temps ! Je la sentais vraiment ! _Arg ce corps de rêve sur mon épaule !! Quel gachiiiis !!_

Shikamaru : Alors c'est une illusion complète qui touche tous nos sens. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est vraiment forte !

Sakura : Je ne pense pas ! J'ai beaucoup étudié les Genjutsus. A mon avis, elle était bien là mais l'illusion, c'est ce qu'on perçoit d'elle. Elle peut nous forcer à la voir comme une fillette, une belle femme, un tourbillon de fumée ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et comme on voit ce qu'elle nous impose, on ne la voit pas vraiment !

Naruto : Ghééé ?

Sakura : C'est facile. Elle nous a forcé à la voir comme une fillette pendant les combats. Si on ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, quand le premier ninja nous parlait, c'est parce qu'elle se montrait comme un ninja normal (un gros bourrin derrière son maître, quoi). Quand on a eu besoin de la voir, elle a changé la perception qu'on avait d'elle en « devenant » une petite fille. Peut-être que ses compagnons la voyaient toujours comme une brute, ou avec sa vraie apparence. Ensuite, on la ligotée, et elle s'est laissée faire parce qu'elle savait qu'on ne comprendrait pas. Quand on a su que la petite fille n'existait pas, le Genjutsu s'est dissipé : on la voyait donc sous la forme qu'elle s'est imposé « dans la réalité » ce qui signifie que si elle n'illusionne personne en particulier, tout le monde la voit comme cette femme en bleu. Puis elle nous a parlé et nous a fait croire qu'elle devenait un filet de fumée. Comme on y croyait, on ne voyait pas son vrai corps et elle a pu partir pendant qu'on pensait qu'elle était cette fumée.

Peu à peu, chacun commença à comprendre.

Ino : Quel cerveau sous ce grand front… Au moins il te sert à quelque chose d'autre qu'à t'humilier !

Sakura lui colla un gnon et Ino ne la ramena plus.

Ils partirent pour la régie ninja de Suna et prirent là-bas des vivres pour deux semaines, des cartes de tout le pays, du matériel d'escalade, des tentes et des armes supplémentaires.

La traque promettait d'être longue et ils ne seraient pas trop de 15 pour trouver et arrêter ce monstre avec ses 5 acolytes qui devaient à présent s'être libérés et concertés.

Ils décidèrent de passer une nuit à Suna et de partir le lendemain à l'aube.


	5. la nouvelle recrue

Ils marchèrent la matinée entière en retournant que leurs pas vers l'auberge avec l'étranger qui avait été attaqué.

Ils arrivèrent un peu avant midi près de la frontière. L'aubergiste discutait avec une employée devant l'auberge. En voyant revenir ses clients de l'avant-veille armés jusqu'aux dents, elle devint blanche et déclara :

Nous n'avons rien à vous donner ! Nous somme pauvres et notre auberge est tout ce que nous avons, même si le service n'est pas toujours impeccable. Vous ne devez pas nous en vouloir !

Hinata (celle qui avait l'air le moins terrifiant) s'approcha gentiment et dit d'une voix timide :

Mais nous ne voulons pas vous attaquer, nous voulons juste parler à un de vos clients ! Nous sommes des ninjas partis pour arrêter le terrible démon, ne vous énervez pas !

Aubergiste : Quel client ?

Hinata : Celui qui est arrivé après nous l'autre soir, qui avait été attaqué. Il est toujours là n'est-ce pas ?

Aubergiste : Je crois qu'il est reparti tôt ce matin. Yumi lui avait dit de ne pas sortir de son lit trois jours durant pour récupérer, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je suis désolée.

Yumi : Il est parti par là (elle montra le Nord, vers le désert). Il ne devrait pas aller très vite avec ses blessures mais (elle prit un air supérieur) sans guides vous ne pouvez que vous perdre !

Kankuro : Mais nous somme de Suna, nous !

Yumi : Vous connaissez bien cette partie du désert ?

Temari : Pas très bien mais je suis sure qu'on peut y arriver. Lui la connaît ?

Yumi : Tu parles s'il la connaît ! C'est un touareg !

Kankuro, Gaara et Temari : Un touareg ? Ils n'ont pas disparu pendant la guerre civile il y a dix ans ?

Les autres : -- C'est quoi, un touareg ?

Temari (mode maîtresse d'école) : Les touaregs représentent une peuplade nomade qui parcourt le désert et le connaissent comme leur poches.

Gaara : Y'a pas de poches dans les djellabas.

Temari : Ouais bon… Donc ils connaissent l'emplacement des puits, des oasis ces villes secrètes si luxuriantes, des oueds et des mines. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir vivre dans l'immense désert. Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers, mais un guide touareg ne vous perdra jamais.

Yumi : En plus ils ont un mode de vie très sain.

Gaara : C'est vrai que l'eau noirâtre et puante des puits est très bonne pour la peau !

Yumi : Ouais, bon… Si vous voulez, je vous emmène pour rattraper le touareg solitaire.

Naruto : OUAIS ! J'aime pas trop l'idée de me perdre dans les dunes…

Yumi : Avec moi vous vous perdrez pas dans la périphérie du désert. Par contre les zones centrales, personne ne les connaît, sauf eux.

Sasuke : C'est quoi ta condition ?

Yumi (rougit) : Euuuh… Je peux rester avec vous pour traquer le démon ?

Aubergiste : Oh ! Yumi ! (des larmes plein les yeux) Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je t'ai élevé comme ma fille ! Tu ne te plais pas ici, c'est ça ? Et qui reprendra l'auberge si tu te fais tuer ? Que vas-tu y gagner ?

Yumi : De UN, j'ai pas l'intention de me aire tuer, le matos de maman va resservir t'en fais pas, de DEUX c'est pas en restant ici toute ma vie que je vais m'épanouir et rencontrer l'âme sœur, alors j'y vais !

Aubergiste (aux ninjas) : Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Vous me la ramenez en bonne santé, hein ?

Rock Lee (pose NiceGuy ) :Oui Madame ! Au péril de notre vie !

Sasuke : _parle pour toi…_

Yumi partit en courant, son tablier volant derrière elle, un sourire réjoui sur son visage éclatant.

Neji sourit : C'est quoi, le matériel de sa mère ?

Aubergiste : Sa mère (ma fille) était ninja. Elle excellait dans l'art de la médecine et avait réussi à devenir jounin. Un jour elle rencontra une kunoichi de Konoha encore plus forte qu'elle en médecine et voulut partir pour suivre son enseignement, mais elle ne pouvait laisser sa fille seule (son mari était mort en mission) alors elle a choisi de rester ici. Quelques jours plus tard elle disparaissait en mission.

Naruto (en larmes) : C'est triste votre histoire, madame.

Aubergiste : Shizune est toujours dans le cœur de Yumi et elle rêve de devenir ninja elle aussi, mais je n'avais pas d'argent pour la faire entrer à l'Académie quand elle avait l'âge requis. Maintenant elle n'a plus rien. Prenez soin d'elle !

Naruto : Vous avez bien dit Shizune ???

Sakura (lui écrase le pied) : discrètement : Chuuut Baka !

Naruto : discrètement : Aïe, Sakura-chan !

Aubergiste : Oui, Shizune, pourquoi ?

Sakura (écrase encore plus le pied de Naruto) : Oh pour rien ! Naruto ! Tu confonds avec Suzume !

Naruto : Ah(ïe) ! Oui(lle) !Surement !

Yumi revint en criant. Elle avait troqué son tablier et ses sandales contre un pantacourt noir et un chemisier bleu avec des chaussures de ninja.

Yumi : Mamie ! J'ai la même taille de pieds que Maman !

Aubergiste : _magnifique mais on s'en fout_ Super ma chérie ! Tu es prête ?

Yumi avait un sac à dos bien rempli et même un étui à kunaï sur la cuisse.

Yumi : Oui !

Elle déplia une carte sur le sol et montra aux shinobis :

Nous sommes ici. Là vous voyez, c'est la zone périphérique dans laquelle des ninjas vont parfois s'entraîner. Je la connais bien. Ensuite en plus foncé, c'est la zone inconnue de la plupart des gens, mais je peux encore m'y repérer. En noir, personne ne sait ce qu'il y a, sauf les touaregs, mais ils ne veulent jamais le dire. C'est là que doit aller notre cible. On est partis ?

Rock Lee : On est partis !

Ils commencèrent à marcher, dans le désordre mais à bonne vitesse. Ils discutaient :

Naruto : Hey ! Hinata ! Comment t'as fait pour calmer l'aubergiste ? Elle était terrifiée !

Hinata : C'est un jutsu pour éviter que les malades ne s'agitent dans les hopitaux, un calmant.

Naruto : Teeeerrble ! T'es trop forte Hinata ! (Hinata rougit et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles)

Tenten : Stylé !

Neji : Et oui, elle en fait, des choses, ma cousine ! là non plus c'est pas crédible mais ça m'amuse xD

Tenten : Ca va, ouais, dans ta famille vous êtes beaux, forts, intelligents… En plus vous avez tous le Byakugan…

Neji : Beaux ?

Tenten (rouge) : Ben Hinata est une jolie fille, et…

Neji : Et moi ?

Tenten : Roh… Oui t'es très mignon, ça te va, Môssieur ? (tire la langue)

Neji : Meuh voui, ça me va ! Tant que ça vient de toi… (il lui prit la main)

Tenten ??

Neji : Je veux dire que si Tsunade-sama me disait ça…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent de marcher main dans la main.

Temari (pas loin de Shikamaru) : Alors comme ça, Kankuro, j'ai une touche ? J'espere que c'est pas Naruto ! xD

Naruto : Merci, mais non. Tu veux te mettre sur ma liste d'attente ?

Temari : Ca ira, non… xD

Kankuro : Pauvre Naruto… Quel râteau -

Naruto : KWAAAA ?

Kankuro : Je dec' t'inquiètes pas, Temari !

Temari (en gueulant à la ronde) : Bon alors c'est qui ce maso ?

Shikamaru (rouge pivoine) : _Ne me regarde pas, ne me regarde pas, ne me regarde pas…_

Neji et Kiba (regards entendus) : En tout cas il ne doit pas en mener large, à CET INSTANT PRECIS…

Shikamaru : _Je vais les tueeeer !_ (relève la tête) _j'espère que je suis pas trop rouge… _Clair, il doit etre mort de trouille ! (air pas mort de trouille)

Temari : Ou alors il fait semblant de pas se sentir concerné…

Shikamaru : Ouais, aussi… _Eh meeeerdeuh je suis grillé !_

Temari : Ce serait pas l'heure de manger ?

Naruto : SIIIIII !

Ils s'assirent en rond et se passèrent des boules de riz. Yumi avait apporté de la nougatine pour le dessert.

Rock Lee : HHHMMM ! J'adore la nougatine ! (mord dedans) Ouah c'est dur !! Je me serais pas cassé une dent ?

Yumi : Meuh non !

Rock Lee : T'es sure ? Que deviendrait mon sourire éclatant de NiceGuy avec une dent en moins ?

Kiba : Un sourire troué de StupidGuy ?

Yumi : Meuh t'inquiètes pas, l'est très beau ton sourire ! eeeurk pourquoi j'écris ça ?

Ino : Quelqu'un a pris du beurre ?

Tous : Non

Ino : --

Kiba : C'est pas grave, t'es au régime

Ino : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon régime ?

Kiba (se protège avec ses bras) : Je plaisantais.

Sakura : Pf, c'est nul de faire un régime.

Kiba : Clair, t'en as pas besoin…

Ino : Mouais… C'est gentil -

Kiba : Jamais longtemps ! Muhahaha !

Sasuke : Quel est l'intérêt de « faire un régime » ?

Sakura : Y'en a pas.

Ino : Mais si ! C'est pour se être plus belle.

Sasuke : Mais on voit même pas la différence.

Sakura : Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que c'est pour se SENTIR belle.

Ino : Parle pour toi, grand front.

Sasuke : Tu sais que ce que tu dis est débile ?

Ino : Meuh non !

Sasuke : Sakura a raison vive les grandes capacités d'analyse de Sakura --

Sakura : Merci Sasuke-kuuun o

Sasuke : Tais-toi, mange et te fais pas d'illusions. _Mais elle ne se fait PAS d'illusions, je suis vraiment en train de péter un câble, moi. Pourquoi je peux pas rester Sasuke-le-glaçon ? C'est trop dur avec elle à côté. AAAAARG !! Qu'est-ce que je diiiis ? _

Ils finirent de manger, chacun dans ses pensées, puis rangèrent toutes leurs affaires.

Kiba : L'odeur du type s'est éloignée. Il n'a pas du s'arrêter pour manger, mais il ne va pas vite. On devrait l'avoir rattrapé ce soir.

Akamaru : Uaf !

Naruto : A votre avis ils vont dire quoi les touaregs quand on va se ramener tous les 15 ?

Yumi : 16 !

Akamaru : Uaf !

Naruto : Oui, bon, tous les 17 --

Shikamaru : Je ne sais pas s'ils seront très contents, mais on a pas trop le choix. Il faut espérer qu'ils se sentent concernés par le problème du démon ravageur…

Yumi : D'après ce que j'ai compris, le bijuu vient du désert, donc s'ils étaient concernés, ils ne le sont plus.

Shikamaru : Y'a moyen de les obliger à nous aider en cas d'urgence ?

Yumi : Je sais pas… Ils ne combattent jamais mais ils sont officiellement ninjas. Ils ont un village caché indépendant.

Gaara : Ah ouais ???

Yumi : Oui, ils sont adeptes d'un taijutsu particulier.

Rock Lee : Ah oui ?? Peut-être que je pourrais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau avec eux !

Yumi : Je le connais aussi, tu sais. Il n'est pas secret, mais personne n'a envie de l'apprendre.

Rock Lee : Pourquoi ?

Yumi : Il ne se pratique qu'en djellaba.

Rock Lee : C'est quoi ?

Chouji : Une robe.

Rock Lee : Oooooh ! Je vais deoivr porter une robe ?!

Yumi : Si tu veux l'apprendre, oui.

Rock Lee : Tu as des robes, ici ?

Yumi : Une seule, pour le cas où je devrais combattre.

Rock Lee :  Je suis pas dans la merde, moi… Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

Tous : Non

Rock Lee : C'est déjà ça…


	6. le vieillard sénile et les coloquintes

désolée pour le retard, ma connexion internet est presque morte éè et la semaine dernière j'ai presque pas pu écrire vu la dose de devoirs qu'on a (c'est quoi le problème des profs, bordel, y'a moyen de vivre en paix ?) et donc - j'ai presque beaucoup de retard

mais il a fini par arriver, alors ENJOY ! 

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, on découvre le désert tel que je l'ai vu dans mon magnifique voyage. En fait la fic est beaucoup inspirée de ce voyage et la plupart des choses décrites sont vues de mes yeux. Un petit aperçu du Sahara Sud-Algérien pour tous ceux qui ne le conaissent pas (et je leur souhaite vraiment de le connaître un jour tellement c'est beau). Quand je parle des touaregs, je m'inspire aussi de ceux avec qui j'ai voyage (Ahmeida c'était le nom du guide mais le vrai est beaucoup plus gentil). Par contre ce qui est faux, c'est qu'ils combattent : en vrai ils sont très pacifiques, tolérants et respectueux. Des gens géniaux !

* * *

Pendant la marche de l'après-midi, chacun fut plongé dans ses pensées. Naruto essaya de réfléchir à un nouveau jutsu hyper-cool du genre de Sexy-Meta ou de Harem No Jutsu. Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot, la tête vers le bas, pendant que Sakura essayait de lui faire la conversation (en fait il essayait de cacher son regard bizarre : le regard d'un iceberg amoureux, vous voyez pourquoi il essaie de le cacher ?). Kiba discuta tout l'après-midi avec Hinata, et quand Naruto essaya de venir gratter, il fut éjecté vite fait par le brun (en fait, Kiba suppliait Hinata de parler à Naruto parce qu'elle n'était plus du tout concentrée et ça nuisait à leurs entraînements). Shino ramassait des insectes en faisant son autiste (comme d'hab, quoi). Ino essayait de faire cracher à Shikamaru qu'il aimait Temari. Elle était à fond et imaginait déjà les scènes de ménage (elle a pas tort, ça serait monumental xD). Chouji mangeait des chips parfum barbecue en s'amusant à faire peur à Akamaru en décuplant diverses parties de son corps sans prévenir. Neji et Tenten ne parlèrent pas beaucoup non plus, et ce fut seulement entre eux. Le reste du temps, ils étaient occupés (Tenten : Il a fallu la censurer, là xD elle voulait dire qu'on essayait de se bouffer la glotte. Moi : Mais ça servait à rien de censurer, là…--). Temari parlait avec Gaara et Kankuro ouvrait la marche tranquillement et graissant les articulations de Karasu. Le seul évènement remarquable de l'après-midi fut Rock Lee. Il apprit avec Yumi et sans djellaba les premiers mouvements du taijutsu touareg.

Yumi : Essaie d'imaginer que t'as une grande robe. Si tu lances ton pied comme ça, tu te prends dans la robe et tu tombes !

Rock Lee : Mais c'est trop dur ! J'en ai pas, là, de robe !

Yumi : Puisque t'insistes !

Elle sortit de son sac une longue tunique caramel brodée d'or, le bas était peu fendu et les manches étriquées. Elle le passa à Rock Lee qui galérait pour l'enfiler. Il se retrouva en robe, l'air passablement stupide.

Yumi : T'es très mignon avec ça xD

Rock Lee : C'est bon, hein !

Yumi : Vas-y, refaits-le, ton coup de pied !

Rock Lee lança son pied d'une vitesse époustouflante vers un arbre, dans un angle possible uniquement pour les plus grands taijutsukas. On vit sa sandale se soulever, fondre vers l'arbre…

Et accrocher l'ourlet de la robe. Rock Lee écarquilla les yeux et battit des bras pour ne pas tomber. Peine perdue… Il se sentit chuter dans un angle inconfortable… Et se retrouva dans les bras de Yumi.

Yumi : Je te l'avais dit, gros malin ! C'est pour ça que c'est dur.

Rock Lee, vexé de s'être fait prendre et gronder par son professeur d'affilée grogna. Yumi le remit sur ses pieds sans se presser.

Yumi : Maintenant, tu vas y faire attention si tu ne veux pas te retrouver encore dans mes bras !

Rock Lee : Comme tu veux…

Yumi : Mais c'est pour toi, voyons !

Rock Lee : C'est pas non plus une corvée…

Sasuke : Ce qui m'étonne c'est comment tu a fait pour le rattraper.

Yumi : Ben je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe, normal, quoi.

Sasuke : Non mais tu es allé trop vite pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas reçu l'instruction ninja. Et d'ailleurs où as-tu appris ce taijutsu ?

Yumi : Chez les touaregs. Je vois que le peux rien garder pour moi, ici. Oui j'ai appris ça chez eux, comme les quelques techniques que je connais. Je me suis entraînée en cachette de ma grand-mère. Elle n'aurait pas été d'accord à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ma mère.

Naruto : Et d'ailleurs, les gars, vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des Shizune jounin qui maîtrisent la médecine ninja et qui ont suivi l'enseignement d'une super medic-nin ?

Sakura : J'avoue que pour une fois, t'as pas tort…

Yumi : Pourquoi ??? Vous la connaissez ???

Naruto : Euh… Sakura, je peux lui dire ?

Sakura : Tu viens de le faire, baka ! En fait elle vit à Konoha depuis quelques temps, mais depuis longtemps elle avait suivi Tsunade-sama (mon maître, la cinquième Hokage) pour suivre son enseignement.

Yumi : C'est vrai ?? Mais alors elle n'a pas disparu en mission !

Tous : Aucune idée…

Yumi : En tout cas je pourrais la voir bientôt ! Dès que votre mission est finie, je vais la rencontrer ! Je me souviens à peine d'elle ! C'est magnifiiiique !!

Elle sautait partout et prit Rock Lee qui était à coté d'elle dans ses bras.

Rock Lee : Euuh oui c'est super, mais là, tu m'étrangles !

Yumi : Meuh non !

Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et était un peu rouge.

Yumi : Maintenant, on va vite trouver ce touareg pour qu'il vous aide !

Naruto : OUAIS ! Allons-y !

Puisqu'en fais Yumi avait subi un entraînement de ninja, même restreint, elle pouvait les suivre en rythme aérien. Ils coururent donc de branche en branche pour rattraper l'homme blessé que les précédait. En quelques minutes, ils furent au dessus de lui. Ils le dépassèrent et descendirent sur le chemin et l'attendirent. Quand il les vit, il posa son gros sac de voyage abîmé et se mit en garde, une garde étrange puisque ses pieds étaient peu écartés à cause de la djellaba, ce qui lui empêchait de baisser son centre de gravité (en gros il aura pas un bon équilibre xD c'est plus court à dire) Il leva les mains devant son torse. Son épaule était bien entaillée et les vêtements sur son torse étaient déchirés, laissant voir des bandages. Sa position était parfaitement défensive, et en taijutsu elle n'avait aucune faille. Ce qui paraissait bizarre aux ninjas de la feuille, c'est que son équilibre paraissait vraiment mauvais. Ils s'alignèrent face à lui, dans une attitude décontractée et Hinata prit la parole :

Bonjour Monsieur. Vous ne devriez pas vous fatiguer ainsi. Nous ne nous battrons pas contre vous.

Son visage noir et buriné se renfrogna.

Touareg : Vous voulez quoi, alors ? Personne n'aime les touaregs, ici. De toute façon j'ai pas d'argent. Si vous voulez juste la bagarre, vous allez la trouver !

Sasuke : On ne veut pas la bagarre et on vous conseille de ne pas vous énerver. Dans votre état c'est mauvais.

Touareg : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gringalet ? Tu veux faire le malin devant tes petits copains en combattant un « fameux » touareg ?

Il éclata d'un rire aigrelet.

Touareg : Ca ne marchera pas. On ne fait pas le malin !

Hinata : Nous ne voulons pas nous battre ! Nous voulons juste…

Sasuke : Alors comme ça je suis un gringalet ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Naruto : Mais non ! C'est notre seul allié potentiel ! Casse pas tout le plan !

Sasuke : Je vais pas me laisser insulter ! Il aura ce qu'il demande !

Touareg : Eh ben ! Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Viens donc !

Il modifia légèrement sa garde et tira un petit poignard très effilé de la grande manche de sa djellaba.

Hinata : Oh ! Les mecs, on ne commence pas ! On a besoin d'aide, pas de se battre ! Sinon moi aussi je m'y mets, et ça va saigner !

Touareg ! Hahahaha ! Quand tu veux mademoiselle ! Mais vous avez dit avoir besoin d'aide ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Je n'enseigne plus depuis longtemps !

Hinata : Oh ! Un prof ! Pardon, sensei. Nous voulons de l'aide dans le cadre de notre mission. Nous sommes de Konoha pour la plupart mais il y a aussi des ninjas de Suna avec nous. Nous somme envoyés ici en mission de rang A.

Touareg : Rang A ? Mais vous n'êtes même pas sortis de l'académie ! Konoha n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

Shino : Nous sommes Genin. Mais il y a avec nous le futur Kazekage, un Chunnin et deux ou trois potentiels Hokages…

Touareg : Hahaha ! J'adore l'humour mais là vous en faites un peu trop !

Chouji : Je pense que c'est pas la peine, il ne nous croira pas. On ferait mieux de partir et de chercher un autre moyen de tuer cet alligator de malheur.

Touareg : OO Vous voulez vous attaquer à l'alligator ??? Mais quand-même ! Sandaime a perdu la tête ??

Sakura : Sandaïme est mort. Godaïme est Tsunade, la Sannin légendaire. Vous devriez vous renseigner, monsieur. Et si ça ne vous embête pas, on va s'en aller plutot que de se faire insulter par un vieillard sénile ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête qu'on ne nous prenne pas au sérieux ! A chaque fois on doit se battre ! C'est une manie ici ou quoi ?

Touareg : Eh ben, tu as de la répartie, toi ! J'aime ça chez les jolies femmes !

Sakura : Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la jolie femme ?

Touareg : Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ? Qu'on rigole !

Sakura : Espèce de…

Kiba : Roh c'est bon, laisse-le ce pauvre pervers en manque…

Ino : Vas jouer avec ta main, vieux croûton !

Touareg : Jeune homme ? Tu ne serais pas un Inuzuka par hasard ?

Kiba : Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça, toi ? Je ne pensais pas que ma famille avait fréquenté un pervers ignorant !

Touareg : Si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit être avec ton grand-oncle que j'ai mené à bien une mission de rang S… Nous avions ramené derrière nous des dizaines de chiens abandonnés. C'est de là que vient la tradition canine de la famille.

Kiba : Pardon ? J'ai honte, là xD

Touareg : Ton aïeul m'avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. J'imagine que je vais devoir t'aider car je n'ai jamais pu lui payer ma dette.

Kiba : Eh ben ça va mieux… Vous êtes pas accommodant, vous, dites donc !

Touareg : Pas vraiment le choix… J'ai pas envie de refiler ma dette à mes fils…

Gaara : Quelle bonne volonté… On dirait Temari pour sortir de la salle de bain !

Temari : Ferme-la, sale gosse ! ;)

Touareg : C'est toi, le futur kazekage ?

Gaara : Faut croire…

Le soir autour du feu, ils mangèrent des oiseaux chassés par Neji et Tenten (ouah ils se sont décollés quelques instants !) puis ils parlèrent avec le vieil homme. Ils s'appelait Ahmeida et avait été professeur de taïjutsu parmi les touaregs, le meilleur. Ils décidèrent de repartir le lendemain matin, après que Sakura ait soigné Ahmeida, pour rejoindre le campement de touaregs le plus proche. Ils avaient une journée pour y arriver, car les hommes des sables ne restaient jamais très longtemps au même endroit et ils n'attendraient pas plus longtemps leur professeur déjà vieux.

Le matin, donc, Hinata soigna Ahmeida et ils repartirent. Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la matinée et s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Le touareg guéri leur faisait garder une cadence d'enfer et la plupart d'entre-eux étaient fatigués. Le seul qui avait vraiment la forme, c'était Rock Lee.

Sasuke : Arête un peu de gesticuler ! T'es lourd.

Rock Lee : Mais je m'entraîne !

Sasuke : Ouais mais tu peux bien faire une pause ! C'est pas en étant crevé que tu feras de grands progrès !

Rock Lee : Crevé ? Tu es fatigué, toi ?

Sasuke : Nan. (il était en nage)

Sakura : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Tu préfères laisser raison à cet ornithorynque ?

Sakura : Euh… On va dire que tu pètes la forme tu veux que je te régénère ?

Le contact soudain des mains de la jeune fille sur son torse le fit frissonner malgré lui. Après le transfert d'énergie, elle se trouva fatiguée.

Sasuke : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu vas plus pouvoir suivre maintenant ! J'en avais pas besoin !

Sakura : Mais je veux pas que tu sois fatigué, Sasuke-kun !

Sasuke : _Mais quelle andouille cette nana !_ C'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir même si c'était idiot. Je vais te porter si tu veux !

Naruto : Sasuke ? Sakura ? Ca va ? Vous êtes bizarres…

Sasuke : Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, va…

Naruto : OK

Gaara (à Naruto) : On va avoir encore un couple.

Naruto : Oh non… On avancera plus du tout si ils font comme Neji et Tenten !

Temari : On verra bien…

Gaara : Ah non, en fait ça fera trois couples.

Naruto ???

Temari : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Gaara : Mais si, tu vois très bien. Allez va lui causer stratégie et arrête de baver.

Temari (affolée) : Je bave ???

Gaara : xD Non c'était juste pour te faire marcher, mais t'as couru mdrrr

Naruto : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Kankuro : Mon pauvre Naruto, t'es vraiment pas éveillé ! --

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme rocher qui étendait son ombre sur les premières dunes. Des tamaris étalaient leurs épines acérées sur le sol desséché. La roche sombre et rugueuse s'étalait comme une terrasse irrégulière délimitant des cuvettes naturelles dans le sol.

Ils firent un feu et mangèrent des rations de voyage. Kiba tenta de cuisiner une coloquinte :

Kiba : C'est quoi ces trucs ronds ?

Ino : Des coloquintes. On les utilise parfois dans l'ikebana, mais là elles sont toutes sèches.

Kiba : Ca se mange ?

Ino : C'est dégueu (note : en vrai, c'est toxique n'essayez pas xD)

Kiba : On verra…

Il croqua dans le fruit sec et creux. Ses dents pointues trouèrent la coque fragile et une pluie de graines lui tomba dans la bouche. La coquille fragilisée se brisa complètement dans sa main et il eut plein de miettes jaunes et collantes sur sa veste.

Kiba : Eûrk ! Ca schlingue ce truc ! Baaaaark c'est immonde ! De l'eaaaaau !

Ino : xD Je t'avais prévenu !! Tu vas garder le gout jusqu'au prochain repas !

Kiba : Arg ! Je veux mourir ! Quelqu'un veut pas m'aider ?

Gaara : Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Kiba : N'importe quoi mais sauvez-moi ! C'est horrible ma bouche pue la mort !

Naruto : Je confirme, ça pue. Oh mais c'est rond ça ! On se fait un handball ?

Il lança la boule qui sonna comme un maracas. Il voulut faire une tête mais la boule ne rebondit pas : elle s'était enfoncée sur son front et laissait couler toutes ses graines pégueuses sur son visage.

Kiba : Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que t'as l'air con ! (beurk)

Naruto : Tu t'es pas regardé ! Baaaah ! J'en ai dans la bouche c'est horrible !

Tous : Hahaha ! Tu l'as dans le !! Tu l'as bien cherché aussi xD

Naruto : Ah enlevez-moi çaaa !!

Kiba : T'as vu c'est immonde, hein ?

Ils compatirent l'un avec l'autre pendant quelques minutes et partirent essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger qui ait un goût plus fort que la courge sèche.

Kiba : A ton avis comment on peut enlever ça ?

Naruto : Ch'ais pas… Faudrait se racler la bouche avec un racloir ou se la rincer à grande eau. Et encore…

Kiba : J'ai trouvé ! T'es un génie, Naruto ! On va refiler le goût à quelqu'un d'autre !

Naruto : OO T'es malade ?

Kiba : Je suis sur que ça peut passer avec une bonne galoche !

Naruto : Pas con, mais comment tu veux faire ? « Bonjour Sakura, vas-y, embrasse-moi-même si tu me déteste, mets-y la langue pour récupérer ce gout immonde, c'est un cadeau ! »

Kiba : xD Pas mal, t'es réaliste…

Naruto : Ouais mais pas très constructif… On fait quoi ?

Kiba : Faut trouver deux filles qui sont amoureuses comme ça elles vont pas se méfier.

Naruto : Ben y'a Sakura.

Kiba : Y'en a trois.

Naruto : Trois ? Y'a qui ?

Kiba : Euh, Sakura…

Naruto : Et ?

Kiba : Temari.

Naruto : Et ? J'en vois pas d'autre. Ou alors elle est très, très discrète et t'es le seul au courant.

Kiba : Elle est archi-discrète mais pas en amour, et tout le monde le sait.

Naruto : Si tout le monde le sait sauf moi, ça veut dire que…(son cerveau se mit à fumer)

Kiba : Que c'est toi qu'elle aime.

Naruto : Merde alors !

Kiba : Pourquoi merde ?

Naruto : Ben j'aurais du m'en rendre compte que Sakura m'aimait. Mais elle fait semblant d'aimer Sasuke alors ?

Kiba : -- On est pas arrivés… (change vite de sujet) Bon alors on la refile à qui cette horreur ?

Naruto : …

Kiba : Moi je pense que je vais voir Ino

Naruto : Mais elle est pas amoureuse.

Kiba : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle repousserait Sasuke ? HENGE !

Il se transforma en Sasuke.

Naruto : Pas mal, mais moi je fais quoi ?

Kiba : Ch'ais pas… C'que tu veux…

Et Kiba redevint Kiba et retourna vers le camp. Naruto se retrouvait comme un con et retourna vers les autres par un autre chemin.

Kiba arriva au camp. Les gens s'étaient dispersés. Il demanda à Sakura où était Sasuke. Elle dit qu'il était parti seul quelques minutes auparavant. Il essaya de le suivre à l'odeur et sentit le trouva occupé à faire quelque chose qu'il était seul à pouvoir faire. Il le surprit dans une position pas très pratique pour le combat et le ligota.

Kiba : Désolé, vieux. Tu me revaudras ça quand Ino ne te saoulera plus jamais !

Sasuke : Oh nan, encore un plan foireux…

Il se détacha et accepta de rester là quelques temps pour laisser à Kiba un peu de marge. Kiba revint vers le camp et décela l'odeur d'Ino. Il la suivit et la trouva assise contre un arbre à réciter des listes en formant des sceaux. Il s'approcha d'elle sous la forme de Sasuke.

Ino : Coucou, Sasuke-kun.

Kiba : Hn

Ino : Toujours pas très bavard.

Kiba : Hn. Tu sais je voulais te dire un truc.

Ino : Oui ?

Kiba s'assit à côté d'elle et lui raconta une histoire à la con sur sa frustration de ne pas avoir de famille. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite et ça l'embêtait. Si en réalité elle n'aimait pas Sasuke son plan tombait à l'eau. Au bout d'un moment il se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa son menton, se préparant à l'embrasser.

Ino : Tu sais, Sasuke, c'est bizarre que Akamaru t'ait suivi jusque là xD

Kiba : Quoi ?

Ino : C'est bon, Kiba, t'es grillé.

Kiba : Et meeerde !

Ino : M'enfin bon, on doit pouvoir s'arranger…

Et elle cala sa tête sur la poitrine du garçon qui ne comprenait rien. Il redevint Kiba et s'étonna de voir que Ino s'installait contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

Ino : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Kiba : Pour t'embrasser (ce qui n'était pas faux)

Ino : Fallait le dire !

Elle lui colla un baiser mais ne mit pas la langue.

Kiba : _C'est peut-être pas plus mal, je me serais fait tuer moi… Qu'est-ce que c'est mauvais la coloquinte…_


	7. le bateau du desert

Ils mangèrent là le soir et Ahmeida leur expliqua qu'ils ne pourraient plus beaucoup se déplacer l'après-midi, à cause de la chaleur. Ils restèrent assis autour du camp en discutant de tout et de rien. Aux alentours de 4 heures, ils entendirent un bruit, un bruit de corne de brume doublé de tremblements du sol.

Sakura : Hiii ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto : Un crétin qui joue à la pétanque avec un phonographe.

Tous : goutte de sueur

Shikamaru : Je pense que, plutôt que de débiter 10 conneries a la minute, on ferait bien de voir ce qui se passe, non ?

Temari : Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de pas trop con…

Ahmeida : Les voila ! Les voila ! Ils nous ont attendus ! Ils sont là !

Tous ??

Ahmeida : Voila le groupe des touaregs ! Apres avoir traversé l'oued ils sont venus jusqu'ici pour me récupérer, mais comme ça vous allez pouvoir venir avec nous et me libérer de ma dette ! Je suis si content !

Kiba : Ben merci… Vous êtes content que quand il s'agit de nous lâcher…

Ahmeida : Ne m'en voulez pas, mais vous n'êtes pas très… intéressants…

Tous : goutte de sueur

Ils partirent malgré tout vers les bruits produits par la caravane. Ils montèrent sur la dune qui la leur cachait et découvrirent quelque chose de fantastique, que peu de personnes avaient pu voir avant eux : au milieu, imposante, une grande construction en bois montée sur roues évoquait un bateau, avec des ponts larges en bas et plus étroits en haut, de grandes voiles dorées par le soleil, des drapeaux et des fanions multicolores. D'immenses roues labouraient le sol et les vents gonflaient la voilure, faisant avancer le véhicule. Devant et derrière s'étalaient en files, l'air ridiculement petits par rapport à la pièce maîtresse, des dizaines de dromadaires portant des ballots colorés et guidés par des gens enrobés dans leurs chèches et djellabas aux vives couleurs. Une vingtaine de dromadaires étaient attelés au char et le tiraient tant bien que mal pour compléter l'action du vent. On voyait un équipage s'affairer sur les ponts du navire et des dizaines de personnes criant, piaillant, chantant, à ses pieds. (Pour une description plus complète, je vous conseille de lire la BD « Percevan – Le sablier d'El Jerada » j'adore ces BD et y'en a toute une série mais seulement 2 qui se passent au Maghreb et bientôt 1 en Chine, c'est l'histoire d'un chevalier voyageur…)

Nos Shinobis écarquillèrent les yeux, d'un air hébété. Le visage d'Ahmeida s'éclaira d'un grand sourire :

Ahmeida : Maintenant, nous sommes en sécurité !

Sasuke : Ah ? Parce qu'avant on ne l'était pas ?

Ahmeida : Il y a toujours une chance de se faire attaquer, voler ou piller. Pas ici. Personne ne serait assez fou pour attaquer un groupe entier de touaregs !

Sasuke : Si vous le dites…

Ils descendirent la dune en courant, faisant voler le sable derrière eux. Arrivés en bas, ils entendaient sans y prêter attention un mugissement bas et profond derrière eux. Une femme d'un certain âge enlaça Ahmeida et demanda qui étaient les jeunes ninjas. Le temps qu'elle finisse sa phrase, le mugissement s'amplifiait pour devenir assourdissant, cachant les autres bruits de la caravane. Les jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent un peu de sable s'écouler à flanc de dune, c'était tout. Ils regardèrent Ahmeida qui avait le sourire. Le bruit commença à diminuer puis s'éteint totalement. Ahmeida déclara d'un air ému et solennel : « La dune a chanté pour vous, ça vous portera bonheur. Soyez sincèrement les bienvenus ! »

Tous nos jeunes ninjas, ne comprenant qu'à moitié, sourire au vieillard qui, pensaient-ils, avait perdu la tête. Le vieille renchérit : « Qui que vous soyez, vous avec fait chanter une dune alors que depuis 15 ans, je n'en ai pas entendu. » Tous les touaregs autour hochaient la tête. La femme reprit : « Soyez les bienvenus. » Et tout le monde cria de joie.

Aucun des jeunes de Konoha ne comprit vraiment mais ils se sentirent bien dans cet entourage coloré et amical. On les emmena dans la colonne de dromadaires qui s'était arrêtée et un jeune homme leur servit du thé, surveillé par son père. Le garçon avait à la main un plateau plein de minuscules verres vides et dans l'autre une grosse théière noirs et fumante. Il posa le plateau sur le tapis étendu au sol, s'assit en tailleur et invita les ninjas à en faire de même. Voyant qu'il était pieds nus, chacun enleva ses sandales et s'assit comme lui, en tailleurs. Tenten nota qu'Ahmeida partait en discutant avec un grand homme à la barbe, au chèche et à la djellaba blanche. Le garçon attrapa un verre, la théière et versa le thé chaud dans le verre avec la théière à plus de 30 cm de celui-ci.

Naruto : Ouaaaah ! Comment tu fais ça ? C'est géant !!

Garçon : Tu veux essayer ?

Naruto : Ouaaaaais ! Je suis sur que je peux faire plus !

Il attrapa un verre, la théière et les éloigna de 50 cm. Quand il versa, le liquide brûlant jaillit en avant et non à la verticale du bec et arrosa Sakura.

Sakura : Baka ! Fais un peu attention ! Ma tunique est tachée ! Ouaaah ça brule !! Arg !

Une femme alertée par les cris arriva en courant, se tordit de rire et attrapa un paquetage sur un dromadaire. Elle en tira un tissu rose clair et le tendit à Sakura.

Femme : Tiens prends ça et vas te changer. Donne moi ta tunique je vais la laver.

Sakura : Merci madame, c'est trop gentil, mais vous savez, je peux aussi…

Femme : Mais non ! Allez donne. Et toi jeune homme, n'essaie pas de faire mieux que mon Azouz ! Il s'entraîne depuis tout petit pour battre son père mais… c'est pas gagné !

Azouz : C'est bon, maman, je sais que j'y arriverais, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Femme : A tout à l'heure les jeunes, je suis pressée d'entendre votre histoire, tout le camp ne parle que de vous ! (à Sakura) Je te rendrais ça demain matin, tout propre !

Sakura : Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

Azouz recommença à servir le thé. Quand tout le monde eut un verre en main, il se servit et commença à boire. Ils portèrent tous le thé encore brûlant à leurs lèvres en pensant que s'il était vraiment brûlant, Azouz n'en boirait pas. Grave erreur…

Kiba : Ouaah ! C'est chauuud !

Il renversa son verre sur le tapis.

Azouz : Eh ben pauvre tapis de Tin'Akachakehr ! Il en aura vu de belles aujourd'hui… Si vous vous brûlez, attendez un peu !

Sagement, tout le monde attendit quelques temps en regardant autour d'eux, sans dire un mot. Après quelques instants, Ino tenta de boire une gorgée.

Ino : Ouaah ! C'est fort !

Tous : --'' L'est bizarre ce thé…

En effet, le thé était très amer… Chacun se força comme il put (Temari s'imaginait le goût de la bouche de Shikamaru en se disant « Autant s'habituer aux trucs immonde, si il faut il est pire ! ») sauf Rock Lee qui trouva ça délicieux.

Quand tout le monde eut posé son verre devant soi sur le tapis, Azouz partit et revint immédiatement avec…

Une autre théière !

Tous : Encore du thé ??? OO

Azouz : Bien sur ! Ce n'était que le premier !

Tenten : Y'en a plusieurs ?

Azouz : Ben… trois ! Vous ne saviez pas ?

En resservant les verres, il explique : on servait toujours trois thés dans le désert : un amer pour désaltérer le marcheur assoiffé, un normal pour boire un thé normal, et un très sucré pour couper la soif à venir dans l'immensité sèche.

Chacun appréhenda le second thé, mais il était effectivement normal.

Sakura : C'est bizarre, il n'a pas du tout le même goût que le thé traditionnel.

Azouz : C'est normal, il y a du thé pour moitié seulement. Ici nous avons mis de la menthe, mais on peut aussi y mettre de l'armoise pour aider à dormir.

Sakura : Ah bin OK

Ils finirent leurs thés en discutant (le troisième était doux comme du sirop, c'était leur préféré, comme moi, quoi) et ils se retrouvèrent à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Tous : …

Azouz : …

Sasuke : Hmhm

Kankuro : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Tu ne t'es toujours pas changée, Sakura.

Sakura : Ah oui…

Azouz : Tu peux aller dans le char, il y a des endroits pour s'isoler. Par contre ne compte pas trop te laver. Ici, l'eau est rationnée.

Sakura : Oui, bien sur. Donc je vais dans le char…

Elle se leva, remit ses chaussures et s'éloigna vers le char immobile, ses voiles ferlées.

Sasuke : Je vais l'aider, elle serait capable de se perdre.

Il la suivit en courant pour la rattraper. Arrivé à coté d'elle, il lui demanda :

Sasuke : Tu sais où il faut aller ?

Sakura : Non, je vais demander Sinon je suis sure de me perdre !

Sasuke : On monte par là ?

Ils empruntèrent un étroit escalier qui partait du sol en rampant le long de la « coque » vers un pont cerné d'une balustrade. Sakura poussa la barrière et monta sur le pont. Il était grand et vide. Des coursives partaient à bâbord et tribord de chaque coté du pont carré débouchant de part et d'autre du char (galère, hein ?) Elle s'approcha de la porte en bois d'une coursive et la poussa doucement. Un long couloir légèrement incurvé partait devant elle. A gauche, des ouvertures avec des rideaux multicolores, à droite des portes à intervalles réguliers. Elle sentit que Sasuke la poussait pour voir. Elle s'appuya à une porte.

Sakura : Tout est désert. Ils doivent tous être en bas.

Sasuke : Oui. Donc nous sommes seuls.

Sakura : _Quoi ??? OO _Euh… Apparemment…

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle sentit la porte s'affaisser un peu derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un s'appuyait aussi dessus. Elle rouvrit les yeux. En réalité, Sasuke n'était pas comme elle, le dos à la porte, mais face à elle, appuyé sur une main sur la porte de chaque coté de sa tête, le visage trop proche pour que ce soit normal.

Le temps qu'elle comprenne, Sasuke murmura.

Sasuke : Si nous sommes seuls... Désolé du retard… Même avec un Sharingan tu sais…

Sakura : Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Elle ne continua pour des raisons évidentes d'occupation de ses lèvres, puis de sa bouche toute entière. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants qui leur semblèrent à tous les deux très longs.

Revenant au monde normal (parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment normal que Sasuke ait des sentiments autre que de la haine et encore moins normal qu'il soit aussi entreprenant) Sakura sentit quelque chose de froid sur son ventre.

Sakura : Ah ! Le théé ! (Et, oh, pas de perversités s'il vous plait xD) Tu vas t'en foutre partout !

Sasuke : Eh merde… _Ca casse tout !_

Sakura : Bon, je vais me changer.

Elle ouvrit la première porte et vit une cabine de bateau tout à fait normale, mais en bois. Elle referma avant que Sasuke ait le temps d'y entrer et enleva prestement sa tunique, trop heureuse de se débarrasser de son vêtement sale, humide et froid. Elle le posa en boule sur une tablette et son regard s'attarda sur une forme dans un coin sombre.

Sakura : AAAAAAAAH ! Un scorpiooooon !!

Sasuke tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Sakura pesa contre quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en soutif. Pas de bol (sérieux je compatis) Sasuke était trop fort (et lourd xD) et ouvrit quand même la porte. Il ne voulait pas envoyer un katon pour ne pas brûler le char. Il lança un Shuriken qui rebondit sur la carapace de chitine. « Pas assez lourd » pensa-t-il. Il attrapa un kunaï, le fit tournoyer et pulvérisa la queue de la bestiole qui se regroupa sur elle-même et mourut. Sasuke se retourna pour parler à Sakura.

Sakura : JE T'INTERDIS DE TE TOURNER !

Sasuke : Bon OK… Il se passe quoi au juste ?

Sakura : Ouvre les yeux. NON ! Pas de ce coté !

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux du bon coté et vit sur la table la tunique salie et la djellaba claire. Il attrapa le vêtement rose et le tendit dans son dos. La main de Sakura effleura la sienne quand elle le prit et il sentit sur sa nuque le courant d'air qu'elle produisit en l'enfilant.

Sakura : C'est bon.

Sasuke : On y va, alors.

Ils sortirent. En partant, Sakura remarqua quelque chose sur le mur qui était _en face de Sasuke_ quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas se retourner : un miroir.

Les shinobis étaient toujours sur le tapis et discutaient avec Azouz et son petit frère : Abdallah. Ils mangeaient des gâteaux au miel confectionnés par leur mère qui était en train de leur préparer des rations de voyage qui s'annonçaient délicieuses et des vêtements adaptés au désert. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi on s'occupait d'eux comme des petits rois mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, non ?

La mère d'Azouz leur expliqua qu'ils allaient passer devant le conseil des sages le soir même, quand tout le monde aurait eu le temps de se faire une opinion sur eux. Leurs objectifs n'allaient être dévoilées que le soir devant toute la communauté et ils ne devaient en parler à quiconque pour que tous les touaregs puissent voter à égalité.

Kiba : Voter ? Pourquoi faire ?

Hayat (la mère) : Eh bien, pour décider de votre sort ! S'il y a si peu de gens qui connaissent les touaregs à l'extérieur, c'est parce qu'ils n'y retournent pas toujours. Notre société fonctionne sur le principe du secret. Si on estime que vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance, nous ne vous laisseront pas repartir.

Naruto : Hein ? Mais vous croyez quand même pas qu'on va se laisser faire ?!

Hayat : J'ai bien peur que si… Quand les gens tentent de protester, le conseil ordonne une solution assez… radicale…

Tous : OO'

Hayat : Rassurez-vous, en général il n'y a pas de problème, la vie ici est très agréable, vous savez ?

Tenten : Mais, on ne veut faire de mal à personne ! On veut juste débarrasser le pays d'un dangereux démon et vous voulez nous retenir prisonniers !

Elle était au bord des larmes et Neji la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Neji : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tenten, on ne va pas rester ici. Je suis sur qu'ils vont voter pour qu'on ait le droit de repartir.

Tenten enfouit son visage dans le cou de Neji et ne vit pas l'expression septique de Hayat.


	8. le vote, la marche et la douche !

Sakura : ENFOIRE ! PERVERS ! VOYEUR !

Sasuke (se protège avec ses bras) : Mais, mais-mais ! C'est pas de ma faute si…  
Sakura : Si, c'est de ta faute, sale mec ! T'avais qu'à pas regarder !

Sasuke : Mais j'étais en face de putain de miroir ! T'énerve pas comme ça !

Sakura : Je m'énerve si je veux !

Sasuke : Mais il faut pas en faire tout un plat ! J'ai juste vu…  
Sakura : T'as vu ce que je voulais pas que tu voie, ni toi ni personne d'autre ! Y'a moyen d'être en soutif tranquille, ici ?

Sasuke : T'appelles ça un soutif, ce minuscule bout de dentelle ?

Sakura : QUOI ? MINUSCULE ? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE, MOI !

Sasuke : Mais non ils sont pas minuscules, mais c'est le soutif qui est petit ! Il couvre rien, là ! Tu te plains de ton intimité en mission mais tu fais rien non plus pour…  
Sakura : Ah parce que peut-être que c'est toi qui va juger de ça, hein ? Môssieur s'y connaît en lingerie féminine ?!

Sasuke : Mais non mais…  
Sakura : Quoi « mais » ?

Sasuke : Mais ils sont très bien tes seins, voila, et maintenant fous moi la paix !

Il partit d'un air rageur.

Sakura (les larmes aux yeux) : _C'est si mignon…_ ENFOIREEEEE !

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur coté, l'air boudeur.

Le soir tomba vite et tôt. Tout le monde se réunit sur des tapis, ce qui faisait une immense étendue ininterrompue de tapis sur le sable fin. Des hommes et des femmes apportèrent d'immenses plats de couscous et chacun se servit directement dedans avec une cuiller. Le repas était délicieux et les ninjas de Konoha y firent honneur. Ensuite ils mangèrent des dattes (Naruto faillit s'étrangler avec un noyau) et ils burent 3 thés (chacun xD). Quand les verres furent tous posés, les dizaines de têtes se levèrent vers le vieil homme avec qui était parti Ahmeida et qui s'était levé. Azouz murmura aux shinobis : C'est le sage parmi les sages : AbdelKader l'ancien. Il a plus de 90 ans !

AbdelKader prit la parole : Mes amis, en ce soir de tranquillité près de la frontière, de nouveaux arrivants sont venus frapper à notre porte. (Naruto : Quelle porte ?) Ils sont 15 jeunes shinobis, dont 12 de Konoha, le pays allié au notre. Même si nous ne sommes pas toujours en bons termes avec nos dirigeants, les gens de Suna (Shikamaru à Temari : Ca veut dire quoi, ça ???), nous leur devons de l'aide quand ils nous la réclament. (je le fais bien, le discours de vieux, hein ? xD). Ces jeunes gens demandent effectivement notre aide pour abattre le démon alligator qui terrorise le pays. En seront-ils capables ? Nul ne le sait. En tout cas, ils demandent à quitter notre communauté secrète pour poursuivre leur noble quête. Vous devez déjà savoir, mes chers compatriotes (Chirac style xD) ce que je vais vous demander. Avant tout, je vais leur demander à EUX de nous narrer leur histoire pour que tous puissent juger de leur honnêteté et de leur franchise.

Azouz poussa Ino et Kiba en avant (les 2 à portée de main) : C'est pas le moment de vous louper ! Murmura-t-il.

Tous les shinobis se levèrent en hésitant. Les cinq leaders se mirent devant et Kankuro raconta l'appel à l'aide de Suna à Konoha. Shikamaru raconte leur départ, Shino leur voyage, Neji leur combat contre les cinq ninjas et la rencontre avec la maîtresse des illusions. Sakura finit par le voyage avec Ahmeida et les remercia tous de leur accueil chaleureux.

La plupart des visages étaient cachés par des chèches mais la plupart des regards semblaient hostiles. Les jeunes n'en menaient pas large.

AbdelKader reprit la parole : Maintenant mes amis, le peuple du désert doit choisir le destin de ces jeunes. S'ils restent, ils ne reverront jamais leurs familles et ne pourront accomplir leurs rêves. S'ils partent, nous prenons le risque qu'ils dévoilent nos secrets. Jusqu'à demain matin, vous pouvez déposer une pierre blanche ou noire dans la gerba (outre en peau de chèvre utilisée le plus souvent pour l'eau) et votre avis sera comptabilisé. A demain, mes amis, à demain, les jeunes, Inch'Allah !

Le vieil homme partit, sa djellaba blanche traînant derrière lui, le pan libre de son chèche tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

Azouz les conduit dans uns tente immense. Ils s'installèrent calmement pour ne pas gêner qui que ce soit parmi les touaregs, car chaque voix comptait pour leur liberté. Kiba s'occupait d'Akamaru, Ino aurait préféré qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Shikamaru et Chouji jouaient aux cartes dans leurs duvets, Shino les regardait. Hinata discutait avec Sakura qui lui raconta la scène avec Sasuke. Neji et Tenten, dans les bras l'un de l'autre parlaient à voix basse. Sasuke, Rock Lee et Naruto expliquaient à Gaara et Kankuro les dernières progressions à Konoha. Temari parlait chiffons avec Yumi. En bref, tout était calme et seuls quelques chuchotements filtraient à l'extérieur. Ils s'endormirent tôt, entassés les uns sur les autres, et rêvèrent d'alligators. Tôt le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par la clarté du jour qui passait entre les ouvertures de la tente. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse (enfin, ELLES s'habillèrent après avoir foutu les mecs dehors à coup de pieds au cul) et se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un feu mourant. Azouz lé rejoignit avec Abdallah. Peu après, Ahmeida arriva avec AbdelKader qui s'assit en silence et but un thé d'un air d'extase divine. Quand il eut fini, tout le camp était autour de ce petit feu. Les ninjas étaient aussi tendus que des arcs, les touaregs avait l'air curieux (des nouveaux arrivants dans la communauté ?) et Ahmeida et AbdelKader parlaient à voix basse. Une femme arriva, portant une énorme gerba, titubant sous son poids. La peau de chèvre était tendue et bosselée. Elle la vida sur se sable devant Ahmeida, qui commença à compter les pierres. Elles étaient toutes identiques, hormis leur couleur. Il fit un tas de galets lisses et blancs, trop petit à l'avis des shinobis, puis un tas de cailloux noirs. Les pierres étaient alignées en pyramide, pour pouvoir les compter facilement. En effet, le calcul fut vite effectué : on voyait les deux mêmes pyramides, mais sur la noire, il manquait la pierre du sommet.

AbdelKader : À l'évidence, vous êtes libres.

Il se leva solennellement et regarda tous les touaregs.

AbdelKader : Etant donné que la majorité a choisi la liberté de ces jeunes ninjas, quel que soit votre vote et même si vous avez de bonnes raisons de ne pas les aimer, il est de votre devoir de les accueillir ici en hôtes et de les aider dans leur quête s'il vous le demandent. Je ne demande pas l'impossible car je sais votre dévouement et votre honnêteté. Maintenant, jeunes shinobis, vous pouvez repartir quand vous le souhaitez ou rester encore parmi nous. Vous resterez nos invités tant qu'il vous plaira et vous serez toujours les bienvenus. Toutefois si l'un d'entre vous s'opposait à la communauté d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous trouverions dans l'obligation de vous bannir.

Sakura : Bien sur, faites ce qu'il faut pour la survie de ce peuple, mais je pense pouvoir garantir l'intégrité de tous mes compagnons.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et nos ninjas retournèrent à leur tente pour préparer leurs affaires. A la sortie, Ahmeida et Azouz les attendaient.

Ahmeida : Eh bien, les jeunes, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien !

Naruto : Comme toujours ;)

Azouz : Oui mais c'était juste ! Heureusement que depuis une semaine je suis majeur et j'ai pu voter, sinon ça ne serait pas passé !

Shino : Nous devons te remercier, Azouz.

Ils le remercièrent tous chaleureusement, mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

Azouz : Et maintenant vous partez à l'aventure ?

Sasuke : Si on veut…

Ahmeida : Vous aurez besoin d'un guide.

Shikamaru : Pas de refus !

Azouz : Et d'un jeune et fringuant disciple du taïjutsu touareg ?

Rock Lee : Je suis là pour les aider !

Azouz : Je parlais de moi, là -.-

Rock Lee : Ah '-.- Eh bien alors, viens, tu pourras m'apprendre !

Yumi : Et moi je sers à quoi ?

Rock Lee : Toi tu restes c'est tout. T'es pas inutile de toute façon !

Yumi : Ah 

Sakura : Donc Azouz viens avec nous ?

Azouz : Voui, hein ? J'vais vous faire plein de bon thé !

Naruto : Tu peux venir, mais on se passera du thé.

Azouz : D'accord.

Tout le monde se retrouva devant le char après quelques minutes de préparation. On avait donc : les 12 shinobis de Konoha, les 3 de Suna, Yumi, Azouz et Ahmeida.

Gaara : Ca devrait suffire comme personnel pour porter ma gourde, non ?

Temari : Crève, morveux !

Shikamaru : Eh ! J'ai le même age que lui j'te signale !

Temari : _Eh merde…_ Eh ben alors compte pas dessus, petit frère !

Gaara : OK, mais le monstre va avoir du mal avec tout ce petit monde !

Neji (décollé de Tenten pour une fois) : Tant mieux !

Ils partirent avec le réveil du soleil (une connerie d'ailleurs) et celui-ci les fit bientôt transpirer. La mère d'Azouz leur avait donné des djellaba, plus aérées que les vêtements de ninja classique. Les plus habillés allèrent vite fait se changer derrière un gros rocher pour ne pas faire une syncope en voyage et la marche commença. On voyait des mirages au loin et le paysage variait souvent. Ils marchèrent plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter manger. Azouz se guidait avec les rochers les plus gros et la course infléchie du soleil. Ils dînèrent de provisions fraîches emportées du camp touareg. L'ombre minuscule était étonnamment froide mais l'eau tiède leur coupait l'appétit. Ils firent une courte sieste pour éviter les moments les plus chauds et repartirent vers 3 heures. Au loin, on pouvait les voir : une troupe qui marchait sur les crêtes des dunes, les djellabas plaquées par le vent et les chèches emportés dans des danses folles autour des visages moroses (je suis d'humeur poétique, moi, dites donc !)

Azouz leur dit qu'ils y avait un bon puit où camper cette nuit là, et qu'ils pourraient sortir du désert le lendemain au sud, sur le chemin potentiel du démon.

Ils arrivèrent dans une région de roches parsemées de sable très fin et clair. Des tamaris poussaient sur les bandes de sable (trop pas crédible, les arbres au milieu des rochers xD) et la roche chaude formait des vallons et des collines. Un petit puit à quelques pas d'un grand tamari et un seau leur donnèrent soif.

Azouz : Ne buvez pas. Ici l'eau n'est pas potable. Par contre on peur s'y laver.

Tous : _Eh merde, on peut pas boire…_

Azouz : Par contre on peur s'y laver.

Tous : _OUAAAAAIS !_

Ino : Prem's !

Sakura : Moi ensuite !

Les autres : OK, OK…

Temari : Va falloir les éloigner… Bon les mecs ! Vous êtes de corvée de bois.

Shikamaru : Mais…

Temari : Pas de mais !

Sasuke : Tu rêves ma pauvre fille… Tu crois pas qu'on va se laisser faire quand même ? On est pas des gamins, on ira camper plus loin…

Temari : O.O

Naruto : Bien parlé Sasuke !

Sasuke : _Hihi avec le Sharingan, je vais pouvoir la mater…_

Sakura : ET PAS DE PENSEES PERVERSES ! Va falloir quand même éloigner Neji et Sasuke.

Neji : Pas la peine, Tenten me suffit.

Tenten : C'est bien ça le problème ! Sauvez-moi les filles !

Toutes : Nan

Tenten : Bon tant pis (l'air pas triste du tout) Neji, tu m'enlèves ?

Neji : OK. On ira se doucher plus tard.

Ils partirent. (Eux c'est trop facile… J'vais leur faire une crasse un de ces jours…)

Sakura : BON ! Tous, vous partez… Jusqu'à cet arbre, là.

Sasuke : Ca me parait raisonnable _Et merde, j'y verrais rien…_

Ino : Et vous nous foutez la paix !

Yumi : Euh… Les filles !

Toutes : Oui ?

Yumi : Vous savez… Je crois que Azouz a prit un paravent

Toutes : Hein ?

Azouz : Je prends toujours un paravent en voyage…

Les filles : OUAAAH !

Temari : Bon bah les mecs vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous n'entrez pas sous le grand tamari, et vous n'allez pas faire le tour à perpette de l'autre côté du paravent.

Elle avait l'air si terrible que personne ne releva.

Maintenant je vais m'éclater ! Le _beauty contest _(ma prof d'anglais style xD)

Les filles s'installèrent toutes sous le tamari et déballèrent des affaires diverses. Ino se leva avec un paquet à la main. Les garçons discutaient. Elle monta le paravent et passa derrière, on vit son ombre se détacher les cheveux et enlever son débardeur.

Naruto : On mange quoi ce soir ?

Sasuke : Ch'pas…

Ino détacha la bandelette qui entourait sa poitrine.

Gaara : Sûrement du tajine ou du couscous.

Ino déroulait la bandelette, Shikamaru sortait un jeu de Go pliable et Kankuro s'installait en face de lui pour essayer encore une fois de le battre.

Kiba : Mon chien, il sait ce qu'il va manger : des croquettes xD

Naruto : Il pourra m'en filer si c'est pas bon le tajine ?

Ino enlevait maintenant ses chaussures et les bandes autour de ses jambes.

Kiba : C'est bon les croquettes !

Sasuke : Mais t'es creux ou quoi ??? Faut être débile pour bouffer des croquettes !

Ino était en sous-vêtements, dos au groupe, derrière le paravent.

Naruto : Ah ouais c'est pas bon ? Pourquoi ils en mangent alors les chiens ?

Sasuke : Et pourquoi tous mes coéquipiers son débiles ?

Ino enleva son sous-tif, sa culotte et lança le seau dans le puits. Un regard l'épiait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

Kiba : Mais si c'est bon les croquettes. J'en mange souvent. Quand mon maître m'en donne.  
Naruto : Ton maître ??? Kurenaï te donne des croquettes ??

Sasuke : Naruto ! Je viens de comprendre !

Ino : Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke (en gueulant) : INO ! TU T'ES FAIT AVOIR !!!

Ino : Quoi ? _Akamaru quand je suis nue + Sasuke qui dit que je me suis fait avoir ??? _AAAAAAAAH !!! KIBA ESPECE DE PERVERS !!!

Elle donna un coup de pied à Akamaru qui s'échappa avant en tirant la langue.

Akamaru : Héhé ! Je suis le plus malin

Ino : MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?

Akamaru redevenant Kiba : Faut croire… Mais en tout cas j'ai eu ce que je voulais, comme l'autre fois…

Les garçons virent Akamaru sortir de derrière le paravent en remuant les babines, puis Ino sortir en serviette en braillant des obscénités. Akamaru se changea en Kiba et partit le plus vite possible, pendant que Kiba qui discutait avec les garçons redevenait Akamru. Ino, écrevisse retourna se laver et sortit de sa douche furax.

Sakura : Je suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris, mais c'était bien drôle… xD

Ino : Cet enfoiré de Kiba, il va me le payer ! Il sait pas ce qu'il veut, mais bientôt il me suppliera à genoux d'avoir pitié !

Sakura : Tu vas lui faire quoi ?

Ino : Tais-toi et va te doucher !

Sakura : _Ca doit être vraiment grave…_ On en reparlera et PAS SUR CE TON, SALE TRUIE !

Ino : C'est ça…

Sakura prit ses affaires et alla derrière le paravent. Elle prit le soin d'imposer un Genjutsu autour d'elle pour ne pas être ennuyée.

Azouz : Elle est drôle, votre copine xD

Naruto : Féroce la blonde

Sasuke : Hn

Chouji : Elle est gentille quand on sait la prendre…

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Chouji : Il suffit de lui faire des compliments, après elle est aussi douce qu'un agneau.

Sasuke : Hn…

Naruto : Tu sais Sasuke, si c'est pour rien dire, ça sert à rien d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sasuke : Chut, tu me déconcentres.

Naruto : C'est ça… Bon, je vais faire un tour, moi…

Rock Lee : Moi aussi…

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura passa sa djellaba par-dessus sa tête et fut en sous-vêtements (son minuscule soutif avec le bas assorti, le tout très affriolent, on croirait pas mais Sakura…). Elle aperçut quelqu'un bouger pas loin dans les rochers. Il était en vert et elle cria :

Rock Lee ! Dégage de là !

Rock Lee disparut, puis réapparut plus loin. Elle lui lança un shuriken et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sakura :_ Rock Lee ne sait pas faire de clones ! _ NARUTOOO !!!

Naruto : Eh merde, je suis grillé ?

Sakura leva la tête et le vit accroché à la plus haute branche du tamaris, des épines plein les main, les bras… enfin des épines partout, quoi.

Sakura : Tu l'étais pas, mais maintenant, c'est fait… Descends de là et t'auras la vie sauve.

Naruto : Eh merde…

Il descendit penaud et repartit discuter avec les autres.

Naruto : Vous savez, Sakura elle met des sous-vêtements bizarres.

Rock Lee (le vrai, de retour) : Ah ? Mais en fait je m'en fous…

Naruto : Une espèce de chemise de nuit, avec des fleurs ultra-kitsch partout… On dirait un chevalier…

Tous : O.O

Sasuke : Elle aurait pas mi un Genjutsu par hasard ?

Naruto : Ch'ais pas, en tout cas c'était chelou xD

Sasuke : Pauvre tâche. _Ah c'est pour ça que j'y voyais rien ! Merci Naruto…_

Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible (en fait, il avait dit « Kaï » pour annuler le Genjutsu) et replongea dans ses pensées (dans son observation)

Sakura était toujours en sous-vêtements et ne s'aperçut pas que son Genjutsu était affaibli. Elle se mettait de la crème sur les jambes en chantonnant. Un reflet accrocha son regard. Elle regarda de plus près sur le bord inférieur du paravent et aperçut un tout petit miroir. Elle le décolla avec son ongle et repéra un fil. Elle tira dessus et un autre miroir tomba, accroché au bord du puits. Là aussi un fil la guida et elle tomba sur…

Sakura : SASUKE !!!

A cet instant précis, son réseau de miroirs lui montrait quelque chose de très intéressant et il mit un dixième de seconde de trop à comprendre.

Sakura se retrouva en serviette, debout devant Sasuke, les poings sur les hanches.

Sakura : UCHIWA SASUKE ! Tu regardais quoi à l'instant ?

Sasuke : Euh…

Sakura : J'espère que t'en as bien profité, petit voyeur, parce que tu ne reverras plus JAMAIS mon décolleté d'aussi PRES et aussi PROFOND !

Elle lui envoya une baffe magistrale et le planta là, elle se doucha en sous-vêtements et les sécha avec un jutsu de sécheresse.

Temari ne remarqua pas que Shikamaru jouait au Go face au paravent de telle sorte que son ombre s'étalait sous celui-ci. Elle ne fit absolument pas attention quand elle piétina l'œil ouvert de l'ombre et ne remarqua pas du tout qu'elle avait posé ses chaussures sur ce même œil qui n'avait rien à faire sur une ombre. Elle fut plus gênée quand les mains de l'ombre grimpèrent sur ses mollets et les entourèrent, promesse d'une caresse ultérieure. L'ombre se retira de la zone interdite après avoir enlacé la taille de Temari, incrédule, et dessiné sur le sable de ces doigts malhabiles un kanji plutôt équivoque.

Yumi alla se doucher tranquille et, sans entraînement, elle ne su pas qui la regarda jusqu'à ce que la décence ne le permit plus. Elle ne su pas qu'il était parti à l'instant où elle avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge et elle ne su pas que quelqu'un dorénavant connaissait ses mensurations secrètes (personne ne devait savoir qu'elle faisait du 95D, elle trouvait que c'était trop, mais ça n'était pas du tout l'avis de son observateur secret)

Hinata n'osa pas aller se doucher jusqu'à ce que les filles lui promettent de rester autour du paravent. Elle fit tout le plus vite possible et personne n'en profita. Malgré tout, elle était la seule à redouter et espérer à la fois que quelqu'un (on se demande bien qui) viendrait mater.

**Ah lala, trop de trip toute seule devant mon ordi… Etant donné que ma connexion internet est vraiment… aléatoire … je ne garantis pas du tout la fréquence de parution. Désolée…**


	9. soirée entre amis

Après que les filles eurent fini de se doucher, ce fut au tour des garçons. Les nanas n'eurent pas besoin d'aller mater vu qu'ils se baladèrent presque tous en calbut une bonne partie de la soirée (ah ces mecs… tous des exhibitionnistes). Les filles purent donc mater à loisir les objets de leurs attentions sans devoir se cacher / recourir à des techniques stupides / se transformer en une chose bizarre (en garçon). Elles firent la liste des plus beaux pectoraux, s'amusèrent à voler les vêtements de Sasuke (le grand gagnant) pour qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps en tenue « légère » et quand il se les pela, elles lui rendirent, puis elles se désintéressèrent des mecs qui mettaient encore plus de temps qu'elles pour se doucher. Elles firent un tajine avec Azouz, ramassèrent un peu de bois pour le feu et étalèrent des tapis par terre.

Après avoir mangé le tajine trop cuit (les filles n'avaient pas encore l'habitude et il fut décidé que les mecs feraient la cuisine le lendemain vu comment ils étaient morts de rire) ils s'assirent tous en tailleurs autour du feu pour parler. La nuit était tombée pendant le repas en moins d'une demi-heure et on voyait déjà quelques étoiles.

Sasuke : Donc demain on sort du désert ?

Azouz : Oui, si tout va bien en fin de matinée.

Naruto : Et on va où ?

Tous : goutte de sueur.

Sakura : On va chercher le démon pour le réduire miettes, baka !

Naruto : Ca, je sais, merci, mais où, à quel endroit ? On sait toujours pas où il est, ce foutu démon !

Kiba : Pas si con, le blond !

Sasuke : Hn, j'en serais pas si sur…

Naruto : Heee !!

Azouz : Donc demain on marche vers le Sud et on va arriver dans une grande oasis. Après ça part carrément en forêt vierge et on se retrouve au pays… ben au pays de la forêt vierge. On est en paix avec eux, mais il y a eu une guerre il y a…

Temari : Y'a 10 ans. J'm'en souviens c'est là que ma mère est morte.

Gaara : Parle pas de ça, Temari.

Kankuro : Clair, tu veux vraiment plomber l'ambiance ?

Temari : Faut dire ce qui est. Te fatigues pas, Azouz, je connais bien ce pays. Donc on va y entrer ?

Azouz : Justement non, on va passer par la forêt vierge pour éviter une zone de sables mouvants et repartir à l'Est pour essayer de rattraper le monstre et ses petits copains.

Naruto : Pourquoi faut l'éviter, la zone de sables courants ?

Kiba : MOUVANTS, par courants, crétin ! C'est du sable où on s'enfonce comme dans de la mélasse. Hyper dangereux !

Naruto : Ah…

Ils burent leur thé en silence et commencèrent à préparer le campement en silence. Chacun s'isola quelques minutes pour préparer ses affaires pour la nuit et le lendemain.

Sakura : Il y a quelqu'un ?

…

Sakura : J'ai entendu un bruit, s'il y a quelqu'un qu'il le dise.

…

Sakura : C'est pas drôle !... Hmm !

Une main se ferma sur sa bouche.

… : Pas de bruit ! Ne rameute pas les autres.

La main lâcha sa bouche et se posa sur son cou

Sakura (chuchotant) : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je voudrais qu'on parle.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Môssieur le pervers !

Il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur la bouche de Sakura, narquoise.

Sasuke : Je voudrais parler de **ça**, justement.

Sakura : De quoi ?

Sasuke : Je voulais pas te voir en sous-vêtements. C'était involontaire ! Te fâche pas comme ça !

Sakura : Tu vas pas non plus me dire que t'as fermé les yeux ! T'en as bien profité, hein ? Et tout à l'heure, pareil ! T'arrêtes pas de mater !

Sasuke : Alors dis toi que c'est parce que tu me laisses pas indifférent mais fais pas la tronche comme ça !

Sakura : J'espère bien que je te laisse pas indifférent, pour que tu mates tout le temps ! Et hier, c'était juste pour toucher mes seins que tu m'as…

Sasuke : Mais bien sur que non ! Tiens regarde !

Il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa doucement. Ses mains restaient sagement sur la taille de sa petite copine officielle (puisqu'il savait que Naruto devait épier avec un clone et que Neji devait sûrement l'avoir vu avec son Byakugan). Ils ne se lâchaient plus, respirant l'odeur de l'autre et profitant du moment présent quand… Quand rien. Pour une fois, rien ni personne ne les interrompit et ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Quand Sasuke eut gagné Sakura à sa cause (ch'ais pas si c'est très honnête et objectif mais on va faire comme si…) elle lui permit d'en profiter un minimum et le temps s'étira délicieusement pour nos tourtereaux.

Au même instant, un peu plus loin…

Kiba : Ino, arrête de me suivre s'il te plait.

Ino : Non-non-non. J'ai dit que je voulais te parler seule à seul…

Kiba : _Elle fait peur quand elle est comme ça !_ Euh, on est assez loin, là ?

Ino : Non._ Je commence par quoi finalement… Ma vengeance sera terrible !_

Kiba : Tu veux quoi, au juste ?

Ino : Pour être honnête, je veux… Me venger.

Kiba : QUOI ???

Ino attrapa sa capuche pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie en courant.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Ino : Je veux que tu me supplies de te lâcher.

Kiba : QUOI ???

Ino : D'abord, tu es venu m'embrasser déguisé en Sasuke. Je sais pas pourquoi puisque je n'aime PLUS Sasuke.

Kiba : _Eh bin…_

Ino : Ensuite tu as utilisé une technique secrète pour ME MATER SOUS LA DOUCHE !

Kiba : Hn, mais quoi ? Chacun son truc

Ino : Alors maintenant, tu vas m'accorder ce que je veux. Tu sais que tu ne pourras rien me refuser ?

Kiba : Beuh, bien sur que si !

Ino : Je vais te dire un truc : J'ai envie de te faire ça depuis longtemps, mais pas dans ces circonstances. J'espère que tu vas te prendre au jeu… Parce que bientôt ça sera public !

Kiba :_ Elle pète les plombs ou quoi ? Elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi !_

Ino : Tu dois pas comprendre grand-chose… Alors c'est pas dur : tu vas sortir avec moi DE FORCE SI BESOIN !

Kiba : OO Bin… OK.

Ino : Parfait. Autant t'y habituer tout de suite !

Kiba regretta que le goût de la coloquinte soit parti… Comme ça Ino n'aurait pas eu de raison de le garder comme otage. Mais là… Visiblement elle était très satisfaite.

Ino : Kiba… Tu veux pas y mettre un peu du tien ? Je vais devoir t'y obliger sinon.

Kiba ??

Ino : Tant pis pour toi…

Elle se colla à lui et passa ses mains gelées dans le t-shirt résille du jeune homme qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

Ino : Alors, tu m'embrasses ?

Il perdit encore plus ses moyens.

Kiba :_ Tant pis… Autant être un otage heureux !_

Temari : KANKURO ? T'ES PAR LA ?

Shikamaru : Arrête de gueuler, ch'uis à côté ! Ton frère est parti faire un tour et graisser ses marionnettes.

Temari : Ah… Fait chier.

Shikamaru :Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Temari : J'ai plus de bandes.

Elle reçut sur ses genoux un rouleau de bande propre.

Temari : Merci !

Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva pour rendre la bande à Shikamaru, mais elle n'y voyait rien et trébucha sur un caillou. Elle voulut se rattraper sur l'autre pied mais s'y planta une épine d'acacia qui traînait. Avec un pied coincé derrière une pierre et un blessé, elle ne pouvait plus se rattraper et tomba lourdement.

Shikamaru : Aïe !

Temari : Arg !

Shikamaru : C'est à qui ce coude dans mon ventre ?

Temari : Moi… Désolée.

Shikamaru : Il se passe quoi, là ?

Temari : Je suis tombée, ça se voit pas ?

Shikamaru : Non j'y vois rien. Par contre je te sens, ça, ça va. Tu veux pas te relever ?

Temari : J'ai les pieds bousillés.

Shikamaru : Erf galère…

Temari : Tu m'aides ?

Elle tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver un point d'appui. Elle sentit sous sa main gauche un menton, un nez, avec une bouche entre le deux. De la main droite, un t-shirt résille, et sous le t-shirt, le torse de Shikamaru. Elle se dépêcha de bouger cette main et s'appuya sur l'épaule située juste au dessus pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun qui ne comprenait rien.

Il sentit d'abord un pouce sur son menton, puis deux doigts sur son nez et enfin la main entière qui tâtonna sur sa figure. Ensuite, une main fraîche toucha son torse et il se raidit, puis la main s'appuya sur son épaule et Temari s'assit sur ses jambes tendues devant lui.

Temari : Y'a pas la bande par là ? J'ai du la lâcher en tombant. Et j'ai une épine dans le pied.

Shikamaru : Bouge pas je vais t'asseoir par terre et soigner ton pied.

Il tâtonna à son tour pour trouver le dos de Temari. Il y arriva sans trop de problèmes et chercha ensuite ses jambes. _Erf ça va devenir gênant bientôt…_ Il toucha involontairement une cuisse puis saisit les deux jambes ensemble et souleva Temari. Il la déplaça vers sa droite et l'assit sur le sable.

Shikamaru : Ca va ?

Temari : Ouais _Dommage qu'il ait pas galéré autant que moi…Quel frigo ce mec._

Shikamaru : Bon, je vais retirer l'épine. Quel pied ?

Temari : Le gauche.

Shikamaru attrapa une trousse de soin et fit le tour de Temari. Il se mit à quatre pattes vers ce qu'il pensait être ses pieds. Il tendit les mains et toucha du tissu.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi, ça ?

Temari : Ma tunique.

Shikamaru : Merde…_Arg, c'est quoi c'te bosse ?? Heureusement qu'il fait noir je dois être tout rouge… le rouge dans le noir xD_

Il galéra encore un peu pour trouver son pied gauche et retira délicatement l'épine acérée. Ensuite il palpa le pied pour déceler une blessure éventuelle et désinfecta la petite plaie à l'aveuglette. Quand le liquide tomba sur le pied de Temari, il la sentit se raidir près de lui. _C'est vrai que ça pique ce truc._ Il en fit tomber encore un peu et une main agrippa son épaule et la serra si fort qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper doucement pour réconforter sa camarade. Il continua de désinfecter le pied de Temari, sa main dans la sienne. Quand il eut fini, il dit simplement :

Shikamaru : Y'a plus qu'à poser la bande.

Il ne bougea pas sa main, elle ne lâcha pas son bras.

Shikamaru : On s'y met ?

Temari : Shikamaru, j'ai peur du noir.

Shikamaru : OO Tu déconnes ???

Temari : J'ai peur du noir. Bande ma jambe et on retournera vite près du feu, d'accord ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et récupéra toutes ses mains pour bander à tâtons le pied gonflé.

_Un ninja qui a peur du noir ??? Mais elle le fait exprès pour m'attendrir ou quoi ? En tout cas ça marche._

_Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une cruche… Peur du noir, mais quelle conne ! On peut pas trouver pire, comme phobie ! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas pitié, et si ça peut l'attendrir…_

Quand il eut fini, il se releva.

Temari : T'es où ?

Shikamaru : Là. Je te porte jusqu'au feu ?

Temari : Ca ira, je vais juste m'appuyer sur toi.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle commença à marcher. Elle ne galérait pas trop mais s'appuyait quand même beaucoup sur le pauvre brun. En fait, elle était limite dans ses bras, un bras autour du cou. Ils arrivaient près du feu.

Gaara : Il se passe quoi, Temari ? Pourquoi t'es pendue au cou de Nara ?

Kankuro lui mit un coup de coude.

Shikamaru : Elle s'est prit une épine d'acacia dans le pied.

Gaara : Elle est désinfectée ?

Temari : Il m'a soigné, c'est bon.

Hinata : Tu sais que je suis ninja médical, Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : Merde j'avais zappé è.é

Hinata : C'est pas grave. Je vais arranger ça.

En trente secondes chrono, le pied de Temari était parfaitement remis.

Kankuro (moqueur) : Et t'as fait comment pour la soigner dans le noir ?

Shikamaru : Comme j'ai pu.

Temari : Comme on pouvait.

Gaara : Synchro… Ben voila, une petite séance en amoureux tranquilles… Et en plus vous aviez une « bonne raison » xD

Temari : Tu veux crever, le gnome ?

Gaara : Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

Temari : Roh c'est bon… La ramène pas et évite les blagues lubriques.

Hinata : Ce n'était pas lubrique…

Temari : Ca n'allait pas tarder, t'inquiètes. On croirait pas comme ça mais c'est un sacré petit pervers.

Shikamaru : Ah ouais… J'aurais deux mots à te dire, toi…

Gaara : Quand tu veux…

Kankuro : Je pensais que ça serait l'inverse… J'aurais bien voulu que Gaara lui casse la tronche.

Temari : Ta gueule, toi.

Kankuro : Vas-y, respecte tes aînés, ho !

Temari : Style…

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Shikamaru et Gaara s'étaient éclipsés.

Gaara : Ma sœur t'as tapé dans l'œil ?

Shikamaru : Non, au cœur.

Gaara : Ha, ha, ha -- Fais gaffe elle est féroce.

Shikamaru : Pf ça va être lourd…

Gaara : Mais bon… Il parait qu'elle est bonne au lit.

Shikamaru : Euh…

Gaara : Tiens… Je suis sur qu'elle va te sauter dessus un de ces soirs…

Il lui tendit une boite.

Shikamaru : Tu délires ?

Gaara : Bien sur que non. Tous les mecs de Suna sont à fond. La prend pas pour une pétasse mais vu le nombre de prétendants qu'elle a et la différence d'âge, c'est normal qu'elle soit moins coincée que toi.

Shikamaru : T'insinue quoi, là ?

Gaara : Que tu devrais faire gaffe… Hin hin ! Bonne chance petit Shikamaru ! C'est à ma sœur que t'as affaire xD

Et il fit demi-tour, laissant là un pauvre Shikamaru complètement hébété (pour pas dire abruti).

_Mais dans quoi je suis tombé ? Une super hystérique qui s'est fait tous les mecs de son village et qui a un frère complètement frappé. Je sens venir la galère !_

Il alla directement se coucher, perdu.

Naruto s'entraînait au Rasengan dans le sable (il en foutait partout) et quand il fut fatigué, il rentra au camp. Gaara se levait et partait discuter avec Shikamaru. Il y avait don Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Chouji qui finissait le tajine, Rock Lee qui s'entraînait avec Azouz et Yumi un peu plus loin et on pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes de Neji et Tenten qui s'embrassaient contre un rocher. Il tapa la discute avec Hinata et Shino qui parlaient de Shikamaru et Temari qui venaient d'arriver (et de repartir). Kankuro et sa sœur se levèrent pour aller se coucher (séparément bien sur xD).

Naruto : Mais comment c'est possible que la pire des hystériques sorte avec le pire des flemmards ?

Shino : Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Hinata : Oui, c'est vrai…_Comme la discrétion et l'agitation _

Naruto : Ah…

Shino : Oh ! Un moula-moula !

Naruto et Hinata : Un QUOI ?

Shino : Un moula-moula, un oiseau du désert qui de nourrit d'insectes. Si il y en a ici, ça veut dire qu'il y a aussi des insectes. Je vais aller en chercher. A plus !

Il se leva prestement et partit. On entendait le crépitement des flammes mourantes et Rock Lee ahaner au loin sur son tronc d'arbre. Les deux personnes restant autour du feu se regardèrent en silence. L'odeur du feu était omniprésente (j'adore cette odeur, peut-être parce que ça me rappelle le désert) et le froid tombait comme un voile sur la nuit sans lune.

Hinata : Le froid tombe comme un voile sur la nuit sans lune.

Naruto : Hein ? T'es poète ?

Hinata : A mes heures, faut croire.

Elle rougit mais ça ne se vit pas à cause de la lueur rouge des braises.

Naruto : T'as froid ? (bravo, t'as vite percuté !)

Hinata : Un peu…

Naruto : Si j'enlève ma veste, je vais me les geler… (pas super romantique, ce lourdaud) KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !

Le clone apparut, enleva sa veste et disparut, laissant la veste dans les mains d'Hinata.

Naruto : Ca ira mieux, tu penses ?

Hinata : Ou-oui.

Elle mit la veste qui sentait Naruto (puisque le clone sentait Naruto xD) et le silence revint. Le feu s'éteignait complètement et aucun des deux ne bougeait pour ne pas interrompre le moment.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva, déclara : « Je vais me coucher » et partit en courant après avoir planté un bisou sur la joue de Naruto.


	10. pas de chapitre ? meuh si !

Toutes mes excuses pour les lecteurs fidèles ! (s'il y en bien sur !)

Ayant commencé cette fic y'a un petit moment et ayant fait plein d'efforts pour avoir un rythme correct, je suis désespérée devant le syndrome de la page blanche. J'avais préparé le récit à l'avance jusqu'à maintenant et à présent que tout ce qui était prévu est rédigé et publié, je me suis creusé les méninges pour trouver une suite sympa, mais RIEN ! Je connais la fin, mais ce qu'il y aura avant, je n'en ai aucune idée !!!

Par conséquent je n'ai pas publié depuis perpette, et le manque de motivation des lecteurs (sauf toi Kiba31 xD) ne m'encourage pas du tout

J'ai donc pris une décision : soit j'arrête la fic ici et je vous laisse le champ libre pour imaginer la suite ; soit quelqu'un ou quelque chose me redonne des idées et je continue, mais la solution ne tombera pas du ciel ; soit je la refile à quelqu'un qui est motivé pour la finir (je sais ça se fait pas du tout du tout ! et de tout façon je donnerai pas mon œuvre, même inachevée, à quelqu'un dont j'estime que l'écriture ne correspond pas) à vous de choisir et si je n'ai rien d'ici fin janvier, je pense que je vais l'arrêter. En plus j'ai quelques idées pour d'autres fics, alors à quoi bon ?

La balle est dans votre camp, fidèles compagnons de lecture et d'écriture ! xD

* * *

Bon bah en fait de voir qu'il y avait quand même des gens qui voulaient la suite ca m'a motivé et ce matin... tadadaaaam je me suis levé avec des idées de partout. Comme dit le dalaï-lama (merci kiba31 ) "Le sommeil est la meilleure des méditations" donc je commence la suite de ce pas et j'espère que ca va continuer longtemps !

merci je vous aime, lecteurs !! Les autre je m'en fous sifflotte


	11. l'oasis, ville désertique !

**Puisque j'avais une idée, je l'ai tout de suite écrite et j'ai arrêté ce chapitre vite fait. Je pense que mes chapitres seront plus courts maintenant, c'est plus facile à gérer au niveau de l'inspiration . Je vais essayer aussi de ne pas prendre en compte le nombre de reviews puisque je sais qu'il sera toujours trop bas pour me satisfaire, mais j'avoue que c'est très encourageant et j'espère que ce nombre ira croissant. Je laisse aussi le chapitre 10 tel quel, pour montrer aux nouveaux lecteurs la raison de ce changement d'écriture et de façon de fonctionner. Maintenant, je vous laisse profiter de mes efforts et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !!**

Le matin, chacun s'éveilla à son heure (mais pas trop tard, faut pas pousser…). La lueur froide du ciel sans nuages éclairait tout ce qui avait été caché la veille au soir : Sasuke, raide, qui regardait d'un effaré Sakura qui dormait sur son ventre, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche, Naruto pelotonné dans son duvet, une énorme peluche en forme de renard dans les bras, Hinata, aussi pâle et raide qu'un cadavre (Kiba et Shino rassurèrent tout le monde : oui, Hinata dormait toujours comme ça, non elle n'avait pas mangé de coloquintes la veille), Chouji qui avait rampé vers le campement dans son sommeil, une main tendue vers le panier contenant la nourriture, Shikamaru qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié pourquoi Kankuro crevait de rire en le voyant à moitié enterré sous le duvet de Temari (-Bah quoi, elle a pas peur du noir ?- Wahaaaahaaaaa Elle t'a dit ça ? –Ben … Oui, c'est pas vrai ?-Waaahahaaaaaa), Temari qui, elle-même avait parlé dans son sommeil de Petit Pinceau Peinard (oui, c'est pas de moi, big dédicace au véritable auteur s'il me lit il/elle se reconnaîtra !) Ino qui, dans sa nuisette affriolante, attirait des regards affolés de Kiba, Rock Lee, qui, debout avant tout le monde, avait constellé les dunes vierges de traces de pas en faisant son jogging matinal, Neji et Tenten, tendrement enlacés et dont les duvets avaient été mis en commun (non, j'ai pas fait de lemon, si y'a des réclamations je verrai ce que je peux faire), Yumi qui dormait seule au loin et Azouz, levé même avant Rock Lee, assis au bord du feu qui aérait le thé en le versant d'une hauteur vertigineuse (enfin, vertigineuse pour du thé bien sur !).

Après que tout le monde ait mangé un peu de biscuits au miel et bu du thé (enfin, trois thés !), ils levèrent le camp et commencèrent la marche harassante sous le soleil de plomb. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Le soleil tapait fort sur les jeunes ninjas, mais l'air du matin était resté frais après la nuit glacée. Les chèches les protégeaient bien et personne ne souffrit de chaleur, rafraîchis comme ils étaient par la brise. Aux alentours de dix heures, ils commencèrent à entrevoir au loin une masse verdâtre aux contours imprécis, posée sur l'horizon comme un gros gâteau. A onze heures, c'était une forêt dense et à midi, ils étaient au pied des plus énormes arbres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Les séquoias d'Amérique paraissaient ridicules à coté de ces monstres dont les troncs étaient plus larges que le palais du Hokage. D'en bas, sous la voûte, on apercevait à peine la lumière verte qui filtrait au travers de dizaines de milliers de feuilles.

Naruto : Waaaah. Pourquoi il fait vert ?

Hinata : Naruto-kun… C'est les feuilles qui sont vertes.

Ino à Kiba : Depuis quand elle arrive à lui parler ?

Kiba : Aaaaah ! Ne me parle pas, tu me fais peur !

Ino : Meuh non !

Tout le monde les regarde.

Kiba : Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Temari : Vous avez l'air… bizarre, tous les deux.

Ino : Meuh non ! Pas plus que toi avec Shikamaru !_ Et voila, on est tirés d'affaire !_

Kiba à Ino : Tu voulais pas que ça soit « public », cette prise d'otage ?

Ino : Tu veux vraiment que je dise à tout le monde qu'une fille te maîtrise complètement ?

Kiba : J'ai rien dit…

Ino : J'aime mieux ça, mon Kiba-kun…

Et elle prit sa main d'un geste brusque, que tout le monde remarqua.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils s'aperçurent que Azouz s'était arrêté devant eux. En tête de colonne, il se retourna et déclara :

Azouz : Nous sommes dans l'oasis.

Tous : O.O

Sasuke : Ces grands arbres poussent dans une **oasis** ?

Azouz : Ils sont imprégnés de chakra pour reconnaître les ennemis et si vous aviez représenté une menace pour notre peuple, vous n'auriez pas pu entrer dans l'oasis de Tin'Akachaker. La source.

Gaara : On est a Tin'Akachaker ? C'est pas censé être un lieu maudit, secret, et surprotégé ?

Azouz : Si on veut. Maudit, seulement pour les extérieurs. Secret, pour tout le monde sauf vous et les touaregs. Surprotégé, à vous d'en décider, moi je pense qu'il est protégé juste comme il faut. Vous venez de franchir la première et unique ligne de défense. Ces arbres sont tellement puissants qu'une armée ne pourrait les franchir. Même le démon n'a pas réussi, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé à mon avis.

Voyant que les shinobis ne comprenaient pas tous, Temari expliqua.

Temari : Vous êtes dans l'oasis la plus grande, la plus riche, la plus belle et la plus secrète jamais habitée : Tin'Akachaker.

Tous : Ca, on a compris.

Temari : Elle est le seul lieu de rencontre des touaregs et leur seul point de ralliement en cas de guerre. Le fait de pouvoir entrer ici est vraiment exceptionnel. Vous ne devez en aucun cas vexer, blesser ou contredire un de ses habitants.

Tout le monde regarda Naruto.

Temari : De toute façon, j'imagine qu'on ne fait que traverser ?

Azouz : Pas vraiment. Vu que la nourriture délicieuse qu'on avait jusque là est finie, on va s'approvisionner et dormir ici cette nuit. Vous ne préférez quand même pas dormir au milieu de la forêt vierge ou du désert, ni manger ces rations de l'armée dégoûtantes ?

Gaara : Non. Nous allons dormir ici. Tu nous fais visiter ?

Azouz : Nous allons d'abord passer donner nos salutations, et les vôtres, au chef des touaregs. AbdelKader n'est que le chef de notre char, et il n'est qu'un des dix subalternes de celle qu'on va voir ici. Parce qu'on dit que les touaregs sont sexistes, mais leur chef est une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Ils marchèrent encore un peu sous les arbres et arrivèrent devant un grand mur percé d'une porte en arche majestueuse. Deux gardes étaient postés devant, l'air jovial et un peu ahuri.

Azouz en chuchotant : Ils ont du forcer sur le narguilé. C'est pas marrant d'être garde, ici, les arbres arrêtent tout ce qu'il y a à arrêter.

La troupe passa sous la porte, ne récoltant que des sourires hébétés et aimables. D'un coup, le silence du désert se mua en un vacarme assourdissant. La porte donnait sur le quartier des souks.


	12. les souks, quel bazar !

**Pour répondre à la review de Kiba31, oui, Tin'Akachaker existe. En fait ça s'écrit Tin'Akacheker et ce n'est pas une oasis (c'est sûrement pour ça que wiki ne t'a rien dit ). C'est un site magnifique dans lequel j'ai passé une très belle nuit et où j'ai fait des randonnées incroyables !! Si des gens sont intéressés par ce voyage dans le désert ou veulent des photos, pas de souci, mon mail est dans mon profil (pour les non-inscrits, donnez-moi le votre dans une review, y'a pas de souci non plus !). Bon, OK, je me la ferme et je vous le pond, ce chapitre !**

Les ninjas pénétrèrent dans l'oasis en pensant trouver un hameau silencieux. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils rentrèrent dans les souks : ils étaient dans une sorte de couloir sombre, dont les murs étaient des échoppes. Un plafond de pierre et de torchis créait une atmosphère fraîche et agréable. Des marchands criaient pour vendre leur marchandise au meilleur prix, qui allaient de la djellaba brodée au poulailler piaillant, en passant par des bijoux en argent berbère, du kohl noir profond ou des maroquineries colorées. Azouz fut le premier à passer et deux marchands levèrent les yeux de leurs marchandises. Ensuite vinrent de front par les grandes portes les leaders. Sakura, Shino, Kankuro, Shikamaru et Neji écarquillèrent les yeux, un marchand cria et trois autres se levèrent. Ensuite passèrent Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Rock Lee et Yumi. Ils sentirent tous les regards se lever vers eux. Quand Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent, le silence se fit et ils sentirent toutes les personnes présentes sur leurs gardes. Des poignards brillèrent. Mais des sourires aussi, et bientôt, Azouz racontait toute l'histoire à de riches touaregs bien habillés, enrobés du cou aux chevilles de magnifiques étoffes multicolores, assorties à leurs chèches et à leurs sandales, rebrodées de perles, de pierres et de coquillages.

Les gens écoutèrent Azouz quelques instants puis s'en retournèrent à leurs affaires. Les jeunes décidèrent de visiter cet endroit étrange pendant que leur ami discutait avec des gens qu'il connaissait visiblement. Ils s'égaillèrent joyeusement (non, ils ne sont pas devenus gays, hein !) en plusieurs groupes disparates.

Sakura et Sasuke voulurent s'éloigner, mais Naruto les suivit sans leur poser de question (sans s'en poser non plus, d'ailleurs). Voyant qu'il partait sans elle, Hinata, les suivit et les rattrapa. Ino attrapa aussi la main de Kiba pour l'emmener faire un tour dans un coin sombre, mais elle le coupa dans sa discussion avec Shino qui décida de la continuer. Ino se retrouva donc à tirer Kiba en avant, qui parlait lui-même avec Shino. Chouji demanda à Shikamaru de trouver un boui-boui sympa pour aller manger et Temari se proposa aimablement pour les accompagner. Shikamaru grogna un peu pour la forme mais il l'accueillit avec un sourire timide. Neji et Tenten avaient disparu avant que quiconque le remarque, et les derniers, Gaara, Kankuro, Rock Lee et Yumi, flânèrent tranquillement dans les souks agités.

**Maintenant je commence un passage qui durera sûrement plusieurs chapitres et où les ninjas sont séparés, attention, il faut suivre é.è Il ne durera pas longtemps dans le temps de l'histoire mais j'ai envie d'écrire un peu de guimauve et de légèreté avant de passer à quelque chose de moins joyeux.**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto fut attiré par les odeurs de tajine s'échappant d'une échoppe un peu à l'écart.

Naruto : Eh, je vais aller casser la croûte. Vous avez faim ?

Sasuke : Ventre à pattes !

Sakura : Tu n'as pas faim, Hinata ?

Hinata rougit et suivit Naruto, du même coup qu'elle laissait Sasuke et Sakura tranquilles. Se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour cela, il attrapa la taille de Sakura et la tira dans les ruelles encombrées, courant entre les paniers d'osier, les tapis suspendus comme des cloisons et les arabes étonnés. Elle riait à gorge déployée et leur course folle s'arrêta quand, ne regardant plus où elle allait, elle tomba dans une grande panière remplie de chèches moirés. Assise dans le panier, les pieds en l'air, elle continuait de rire et Sasuke se jeta à coté d'elle. Un marchand arrivait pour les gronder, quand, apercevant Sakura, il se figea.

Marchand : Jeune homme, c'est ta femme ?

Sasuke : O.O Euh…

Marchand : Abdallah ! (Bel(le) enfant) Je te l'achète pour 300 chameaux ! Sérieux, on a fait le coup à une amie !! son mari a pété un câble mdr xD

Sakura : Non mais ça va pas ?? O.O

Sasuke : Euh… Je pense que ça fait partie des traditions. Non merci, monsieur, je la garde, elle est trop belle !

Le marchand, écoeuré, se détourna. Quand il regarda à nouveau ce qu'il pensait être de jeunes mariés, il fut encore plus dégoûté et partit, laissant les deux ninjas s'entortiller peu à peu dans les châles immenses, comme collés par le visage.

Hinata suivit Naruto dans la petite boutique sombre. Il aperçut une femme, un grand voile blanc vert lui entourant le visage, laissant voir sa face réjouie et ridée. Elle commença à leur parler très vite dans une langue inconnue et gutturale (le tamalchèck mais je sais pas comment on l'écrit xD). Naruto lui sourit, d'un air perdu et fit demi-tour, prenant le bras de Hinata.

Naruto : On va en chercher une qui parle humain, hein ?

Hinata : Je suis sure que cette femme est très gentille !

Pendant qu'elle disait ça, la vieille sortit et mit un balluchon dans les mains du blond incrédule.

Femme : Tiens, et que tu sois gentil avec elle, et que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle et que vous soyez heureux tous les deux !

Elle parlait lentement, en hésitant, mais était sure de ce qu'elle avait dit et fit demi tour d'un air digne et satisfait.

Naruto dénoua le tissu et trouva une gamelle remplie de tajine fumant et odorant, avec deux cuillers et une flasque d'un liquide doré.

Sans oser regarder Hinata tant il se sentait rouge, il replia le foulard et prit son poignet pour la faire avancer sans avoir à parler. Mais elle ne se laissa pas tirer et, elle aussi la tête baissée, glissa sa petite main dans celle de Naruto, écrevisse, et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une petite place à laquelle le soleil, filtré par des foulards entourant l'espace, donnait des couleurs féeriques. Un tapis était étendu sur le sol, et un vieillard fumait le narguilé, embaumant l'atmosphère (le narguilé n'est pas TOUJOURS de la drogue, tout dépend de ce qu'on met dedans, alors ne me traitez pas de junkie, surtout que là-bas ils mettent souvent du tabac du sucre et des fruits, alors hein !). Naruto lui demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir à coté de lui pour manger. Le vieux rit, et sans répondre, lui montra d'un grand geste le tapis tissé de toutes les couleurs. Les deux jeunes s'assirent timidement et Naruto déballa leur repas improvisé. Assis face à face et en tailleur, ils n'osaient toujours pas se regarder. Prenant chacun une cuiller, ils mangèrent le délicieux tajine avec appétit. Quand ils eurent fini, Hinata renifla le contenu de la flasque, et pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, quelqu'un parla.

Hinata : C'est du miel.

Mais le flacon était en verre, et sa rigidité risquait de les empêcher de boire le miel doux qui les appelait.

Les voyant perplexe, le vieil homme remua.

Vieux : Petit, donne moi ta flasque.

Naruto, indécis, la lui tendit. L'homme l'observa sous toutes les coutures et déclara :

Vieux : Pour boire, il faut l'ouvrir des deux cotés et boire le miel en même temps. Le système de circulation d'air est très spécial et permet aux aliments de se conserver indéfiniment, mais il n'est pas très pratique pour la consommation.

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent, interdits. Naruto écarquilla encore plus les yeux quand le vieux lui tendit un tuyau du narguilé. Il l'attrapa délicatement et le posa entre ses lèvres, aspirant la fumée avec précautions. L'homme donna un autre tuyau à Hinata (je sais, c'est pas logique, mais on s'en fout xD) et tous les deux, côte à côte, inspirèrent la fumée narcotique.

**Pour info, non je ne me suis pas planté, j'ai bien mis « narcotique », qui endort.**


	13. tant d'amour pue la guimauve

Après quelques mètres à ce régime, Ino déclara :

Ino : Maintenant, Shino, si tu veux bien, moi aussi je dois parler très sérieusement à Kiba, si tu pouvais le lâcher ça m'arrangerait !

Shino, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, se hérissa et regarda Kiba, qui lui rendit son regard d'un air contrit.

Kiba : Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier une femme déterminée.

Shino, d'un air coléreux, fit demi tour et disparut entre les tentures. A peine son dos était-il absent du champ de vision que la bouche de Kiba fut monopolisée par la blonde. Après une courte séance de léchage de museau, elle recula d'un pas.

Ino : Bon. On a du taf !

Kiba : Pardon ?

Ino : On va devoir parler.

Kiba : Mais de quoi ?

Ino : De nous.

Kiba : Quoi, « de nous » ?

Ino : Tu comptes me faire languir encore longtemps ?

Kiba : Heeeeeein ?

Ino : Maaaais ! Tu comprends rieeeen !

Elle était au bord des larmes et de la crise d'hystérie (et oui les hormones…)

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Ca a un rapport avec mon statut d'esclave ?

Ino : Tu vas me dire que ça te dérange, peut-être ?

Kiba : Ben… J'aimerais avoir un peu mon mot à dire…

Ino : Mais t'as qu'à le dire ! Si t'es pas capable de me résister, tant pis !

Kiba : Certes, certes, mais tu crois qu'il y a vraiment besoin de se battre ?

Ino : Mais…

Kiba : Tu crois que si tu le demandais gentiment comme une gentille fille sage je te le refuserai ?

Ino : Dis, Kiba…

Kiba : Mh ?

Ino : Tu m'embrasses ?

Kiba : Tu vois quand tu veux… Mais pour t'embêter un peu, je vais te « faire languir » comme tu dis, ça t'apprendra…

Et il partit en courant, poursuivi par une Ino (carrément) furieuse, (presque) découragée et (à moitié) morte de rire.

En cherchant bien, Shikamaru trouva pour Chouji, Temari et lui-même un charmant petit restaurant frais et sombre dans une ruelle minuscule. Ils furent accueillis par une vieille femme souriante qui portait un immense chèche vert. Elle les conduisit sous une tonnelle de l'autre coté du restaurant, dans une cour minuscule dont les murs étaient couverts de jasmin qui embaumait. Ils s'assirent timidement (sauf Chouji qui s'assit tout court) et écoutèrent la femme continuer de parler, alors qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. Une curieuse atmosphère se dégageait de l'endroit. Chouji ne sentait rien, mais Shikamaru se sentait rongé par des sentiments plus intenses que d'habitude et Temari trouvait l'ambiance carrément romantique. Sans rien leur demander, la femme leur apporta trois assiettes d'un tajine délicieux, épicé, mais pas trop, dont les légumes étaient aussi savoureux que la viande et la semoule aussi fine que le sable des dunes. Ils mangèrent en discutant à voix basse (sauf Chouji qui mangeait tout court, ou plutôt, il se _nourrissait_) et quand ils eurent fini, la vieille revint, tenant un grand plat à tajine, plein… de tajine bien sur. Quand elle les regarda, signifiant qu'elle pouvait les resservir, Chouji sourit et Shikamaru et Temari, déjà rassasiés, firent « non » de la tête. Elle versa avec amour (comme le cuisiner de la cantine, quoi xD) une grande louche de la mixture et Chouji s'y attaqua voracement. Shikamaru se leva pour aller payer et Temari dit à Chouji qu'elle allait faire un tour pour digérer. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la petite échoppe où trois personnes tenaient à peine. La vieille arriva immédiatement et quand elle vit le porte monnaie du brun, elle écarquilla les yeux et recommença à parler très vite. Une fois que le flot de paroles incompréhensibles fut tari, elle murmura :

Vieille : Pour vous, gratuit… Garde pour elle, beaux bijoux ici. Une belle fille… avec de beaux bijoux, elle attend ça.

Et elle repartit derrière son petit rideau de perles, dans les cuisines. Shikamaru, rouge tomate (si, si, c'est possible) et Temari, blanche comme un linge la regardèrent sortir. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à voir que le balancement des perles de bois, la jeune fille osa bouger. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule.

Temari et Shikamaru : Elle Je a ne de sais drôles pas pourquoi d'idées elle dit ça

Temari : Désolée, vas-y.

Shikamaru : Hein, t'as dis quoi ?

Temari : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Shikamaru : Pardon ?

Temari : Roooooh è.é T'es lent à la détente !

Shikamaru : C'est toi qui parles tout le temps !

Temari : Tu rêves ! Tu m'as coupée !

Shikamaru : Non, c'est toi qui…

A ce moment, la vieille sortit très vite de sa cuisine, trop vite en tout cas pour qu'ils puissent réagir, et elle passa derrière Temari, qu'elle bouscula. Et tout arriva très vite…

Temari vacilla, Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, la vieille se retourna. Temari tomba en avant, Shikamaru tendit les bras pour la réceptionner et la vieille eut un imperceptible sourire. L'instant d'après, Shikamaru, d'un air blasé, tenait dans ses bras Temari qui n'arrivait plus à récupérer son équilibre et la vieille avait repris un visage contrit et s'excusait en revenant vers eux. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas : en repassant, l'air de rien, elle faucha les jambes de Temari qui glissa encore plus. Elle était maintenant pendue au cou de Shikamaru, les joues écrevisses. La femme rentra à la cuisine et ressortit avec un plat de gâteaux.

Vieille : Vous voulez du gâteau ?

Shikamaru : Non, ça va, merci, on s'…

Et la femme accomplit son troisième acte héroïque, en passant derrière Shikamaru pour aller dans la cour, elle lui bouscula la tête (ça se dit ??) et… tadaam elle s'affaissa sur celle de Temari. Je vous suggère de vous souvenir de la scène, à l'Académie, où Naruto, voulant provoquer Sasuke et s'étant pris un coup de coude très accidentel avait embrassé ce dernier. Bon, ben ici, c'était moins accidentel, mais le résultat était le même. Mais sans groupie hystérique, la fin de la scène tarda un peu et ils ne se séparèrent que quand Chouji déboula.

Chouji : Vous faites qu… Ah, pardon.

Et il fit demi-tour. Mais le charme était rompu et même l'atmosphère magique du restaurant ne suffit pas : Shikamaru était honteux, Temari vexée, et ils ne se reparlèrent plus de la journée, rentrant lentement vers le lieu de rendez-vous pour retrouver les autres.


	14. les boucles d'oreilles

En passant devant un étal de bijoux, Yumi tomba en arrêt devant une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elles étaient argentées, incrustées de pierres multicolores, et coutaient beaucoup trop cher pour son porte-monnaie. Le marchand commença son bagout et Gaara en Kankurô, absorbés dans leur discussion sur l'armée de Suna continuèrent à marcher sans se rendre compte que leur coéquipière restait en arrière. Seul le dernier membre du petit groupe resta avec elle devant l'étal. Le marchand lui expliquait avec un accent à couper au couteau que la pierre était du jaspe, une roche sédimentaire mêlée de vert, jaune et rouge le plus souvent, mais qu'ici le bleu prouvait qu'elle venait d'un désert à la constitution rocheuse particulière, ce qui justifiait son prix exorbitant. Yumi avait l'air très déçue, mais en voyant son compagnon, derrière elle, elle reprit son sourire. C'est vrai que Rock Lee était souvent avec elle, pour l'aider. Il commençait à marchander avec l'homme qui, voyant qu'un touriste commençait à discuter, prenait ses aises et se préparait à un long marchandage, courant dans cette culture.

Marchand : Alors là, tu vois, c'est toutes les incrustations de jaspe, c'est beau hein ?

Rock Lee : Oui, c'est très beau, mais de toute façon, nous n'avons pas 500 dinars.

Yumi savait que Rock Lee avait bien plus que 500 dinars dans sa sacoche, mais vu qu'elle ne savait pas du tout marchander, elle se tut.

Rock Lee : 100 dinars, ça me parait un bon prix.

Marchand : Quoi ? 100 dinars ? Tu veux me tuer, jeune homme ? Rien que de fondre le métal m'en à couté 200 !

Rock Lee : Tu n'as pas fondu ça toi-même ! Je suis sur que tu aurais fais ça mieux : regarde, ici, on voit un défaut.

Il montrait une minuscule pointe métallique qui dépassait du sertissage. Mais ça n'était pas important : le marchand se sentit complimenté et le vrai marchandage commença.

Marchand : C'est mon fils qui l'a fondu, il en est encore à ses débuts. Salim !

Un jeune homme arriva de l'arrière boutique et les salua.

Marchand : Viens-là, Salim, et explique-nous comment on fond le métal autour du jaspe bleu des tassilis. C'est la pierre la plus pure, et le métal le plus noble.

Salim : Vous voulez du thé ?

Rock Lee : Je veux bien, merci.

Tout le monde s'assit sur un tapis près de l'étal.

Marchand : Tu comprends bien que 100 dinars, tu m'empêche de nourrir mes 6 enfants, et je suis au bord de la ruine !

Rock Lee : Eh bien alors 150, ce qui est bien raisonnable ! Tu n'as pas besoin de payer ton fils comme un ouvrier !

Marchand : Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, mais il doit se marier dans deux semaines et c'est lui ôter le plaisir de vivre que de retarder la fête de son premier mariage à cause d'argent manquant.

Rock Lee : Je veux bien te croire ! Un beau mariage est ce qui rend le plus heureux les gens de mon pays aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas si riches ! De toute façon, si je te paye même 300 dinars je pourrais à peine plus rentrer chez moi pour pleurer tellement je serai pauvre.

Marchand : Eh bien… Va pour 300, alors.

Rock Lee : Ce n'est pas possible ! 200 !

Yumi les écoutait et elle ne comprenait rien. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quiconque marchander quoi que ce soit et trouvait cela très bizarre. Après encore quelques minutes d'âpres discussion (oui, j'ai la flemme de continuer ça, je marchande trop mal et je suis infoutue d'écrire ça crédiblement xD) Rock Lee obtint le prix de 260 dinars. Au moment où Yumi sortit son porte-monnaie pour payer, elle se rendit compte que son ami avait sorti le sien et tenait la main de Yumi contenant le porte-monnaie à l'écart dans son poing (ch'ais pas si c'est compréhensible m'enfin…). Il sortit les billets et le marchand ne les recompta même pas une fois qu'il les avait vu défiler. Il mit les boucles d'oreilles magnifiques dans une petite poche et glissa dans la main du jeune ornithorynque (dsl, j'ai pas pu me retenir xD) un petit jonc doré finement ciselé, puis il se releva et déclara à la cantonade :

Marchand : Hors de ma vue, sacripant ! Tu m'as ruiné ! Tu es pire que l'arabe ! (C'est pas raciste ! C'est pour dire qu'il marchande encore plus sec qu'un habitué xD moi aussi j'étais choquée mais je trouve que c'est bien trouvé mdr). Rock Lee se releva à sa suite et aida Yumi qui était ankylosée après être restée assise une bonne demi-heure à les écouter parler. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, ils virent un autre marchand, plus jeune, leur faire un grand sourire.

Jeune marchand : Vous avez réussi à avoir un bon prix ?

Rock Lee : Je pense… Pourquoi ?

Jeune marchand : En général, les touristes ne sortent pas indemnes de chez Aziz, et s'il déclare que vous êtes « pires que l'arabe », ça veut dire que les autres marchands doivent faire attention. Vous avez eu des extras ?

Yumi, qui en avait marre d'être ignorée déclara :

Yumi : Non, aucun extra. Maintenant, on doit retrouver Gaara et Kankurô qui se sont barrés comme des lâches.

Elle tourna les talons et prit le bras de Rock Lee, qui se laissa tirer sans protester (pas de sous-entendus scabreux !!). Au bout de la ruelle du souk, elle s'arrêta.

Yumi : Pourquoi tu as payé ?

Rock Lee : Pour te faire plaisir. J'ai pas envie que tu te ruines pour ces boucles.

Yumi : Et toi tu es surement plus riche…

Rock Lee : Moi, si je réussis ma mission, je gagnerais un beau petit paquet, alors discute pas !

Il l'empêcha de répondre en se mettant derrière elle et en lui enfilant délicatement les boucles d'oreilles. Elle ne protesta pas et après quelques instants de galère (les mecs pas percés, chiche de mettre une boucle à une nana sans lui faire mal xD) elle portait les boucles qui lui donnaient l'air d'une reine avec ces reflets colorés dans ses cheveux de jais ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

Son regard faisait de plus en plus fondre le jeune garçon qui perdait ses moyens, et commençait à trembler quand elle lui prit la main pour continuer d'avancer. Rock Lee sentait le jonc dans sa poche et se demandait quand il le lui donnerait.

Arrivés sur une petite place ombragée, ils croisèrent un vieux qui fumait le narguilé, ils le saluèrent et continuèrent leur route, sans voir deux corps dans une panière en osier dans un coin, puisqu'ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder mutuellement.

Shino, délaissé par Kiba, se retrouva à errer seul en ville et croisa bientôt Kankurô et Gaara, qui erraient de même. Ils trouvèrent un kebab bien sympa avec un match de foot et y passèrent l'heure du repas en buvant de la bière kacher (si, si, ça existe). Un petit moment bien sympa, après tout…

Mais pas aussi sympa que pour Sasuke et Sakura, qui l'avaient passé à se bécoter dans une panière à chèches, ni que pour Kiba et Ino, qui s'étaient généreusement bidonnés avant de trouver un coin d'ombre tranquille sous une pergola débordante de glycine (comme dans la maison de quand j'étais gamine… trop beau o) pour s'adonner aux joies des amours adolescentes, encore moins que Neji et Tenten, qui avaient carrément disparu de la circulation (tout le monde se demandait bien pour quoi faire… il était visible qu'ils avaient nettement dépassé le stade des petites amours adolescentes très innocentes), ou que Rock Lee et Yumi qui découvraient tous les deux ce que peut être ce genre d'amour adolescente pure et chaste (vérifiez le sens de « chaste… »). En revanche, nos trois lascars étaient plus détendus que Temari et Shikamaru, qui, séparés pas Chôuji, ne voulaient pas se parler après le petit « accident » du restaurant (ils avaient honte de s'avouer que ça ne leur avait pas déplu). Mais tous ceux-là s'amusaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus que Naruto et Hinata.


	15. les ennuis continuent

**Apres ce chapitre, je pense que je vais ralentir : en ce moment les profs ne nous laissent pas une minute de répit et j'ai à peine le temps de poster, alors d'écrire !! en plus, ce chapitre est pas génial, la moitié est une description (j'avais envie de la faire, je sais pas pourquoi…) alors amusez vous comme vous pouvez, et à la prochaine !**

Après avoir fumé le narguilé avec le vieillard souriant, Hinata se sentit planer, mais vu qu'elle n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie, elle ne s'aperçut pas que c'était trop fort pour être normal. Quand il se sentit partir, Naruto se rendit très vite compte grâce à son entrainement avec Kiba dans les toilettes de l'Académie, que tout allait trop vite. Il arrêta de tirer la fumée sucrée et se releva en chancelant. Il parvint à créer un Kage Bunshin et s'évanouit tout de même, rejoignant sa compagne dans les bras d'un Dieu bien moins sympathique que Morphée (lui, c'est le Dieu du sommeil bienheureux, pas du coma éthylique ni du sommeil du drogué… xD).

Une douleur lancinante dans son crâne réveilla la petit brune lunaire. Des coups sourds brûlaient sa conscience comme autant de lames chauffées à blanc (d'humeur poétique ce soir, moi…). Elle s'assit péniblement et regarda autour d'elle. Hinata crut un instant être devenue aveugle, mais un faible flux de chakra distingué à sa droite la détrompa. Ils étaient dans le noir absolu. Pas la moindre lumière ne filtrait et elle n'arrivait pas à s'orienter. Après quelques instants de peur panique, elle activa totalement son Byakûgan pour en deviner plus sur leur prison. Une grotte en pierre noire, haute de plafond, aux murs arrondis et éloignés. Le parfait cercle que formait leur prison était brisé par une grille massive de métal noir portant un cadenas monumental autour d'une chaine digne des frères démons. Toujours assise, elle examina Naruto. Sa tension était faible mais il avait encore pas mal de chakra qu'il ne pouvait utiliser vu qu'il était dans les pommes. Elle se mit à genoux près de lui et lui prit le pouls, espérant que ça allait le réveiller. N'obtenant aucun résultat, elle le coucha sur le coté, jambes pliées, tête rentrée, en position fœtale et attendit.

Le temps se distordait autour d'elle et toutes notions d'heures et de minutes s'envolaient au fur et à mesure de l'attente d'un mouvement, d'un bruit, d'une lumière. Quand elle sentit son estomac se contracter dans le vide, elle commença à pleurer. La tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses sanglots. Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos, elle sursauta et le pauvre Naruto se retrouva avec un kunaï sur la gorge avant d'avoir eu le temps de « ouf ».

- Na… Naruto. Excuse-moi. Nous sommes enfermés ici, on ne peut pas sortir et, et…

- Je sais, je sais, calme-toi. Tu as examiné les alentours ? Je n'y vois rien du tout.

- Ou-Oui. La grotte est haute et spacieuse, toute ronde, mais il y a aussi une grille très épaisse et serrée, avec un énorme cadenas.

- Tu vas me guider, je vais aller voir. Dis-moi « gauche » ou « droite », d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Naruto se leva, il était dos à la grille.

- Fais demi-tour, non, plus à ta gauche. Là. Maintenant avance. Non tu dévies à droite. Continue. Non, un peu plus a gauche. (on dirait tournesol xD « non, un peu plus à gauche… il sont dans un endroit tres noir ! » )

- Roh c'est la galère…

- Si-Si tu veux, je peux te guider physiquement.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais si on voit même pas le cadenas, c'est pas la peine…

Hinata se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière lui, une main sur chaque épaule, comme pour guider un aveugle (c'est bien le cas, d'ailleurs…) Ils arrivèrent ainsi assez vite à la grande grille. Mais ils furent surpris par la texture du métal. Parce que ce n'était pas du métal, justement. C'était doux, mou et collant comme de la guimauve, et leurs mains furent vite pégueuses. Mais à peine eurent-ils compris ce qui se passait, que le portail leur fondit entre les mains comme du marshmallow trop cuit. Eberluée, Hinata serra sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Soudain, le sol même se changea en guimauve et ils s'enfoncèrent dedans, tandis que de la pâte tiède tombait du plafond en longues gouttes écœurantes qui rentraient dans les cols et empéguait les cheveux. Ils se sentais descendre lentement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, attendant quelque chose qui viendrait les sauver de ce cauchemar. Ils était dans un monde de pâte collante et sucrée, de liquide tiède et épais qui les noyait à petit feu, où ils ne se voyaient même pas et n'avaient rien à quoi se raccrocher. Tandis que les yeux d'Hinata cherchaient une issue quelconque dans le plafond qui se désagrégeait, ceux de Naruto devenaient plus réceptifs : une lueur faible et diffuse les entourait à présent. Petit à petit, le temps qu'ils soient englués jusqu'à la taille, la lueur devint plus forte, et quand ils purent y voir tout à fait, ils aperçurent une pièce grise et carrée autour d'eux, qui se noyaient dans une flaque rosâtre et nauséabonde de guimauve pas plus grande qu'une table de camping. Mais le temps qu'ils entendent des pas derrière eux, la flaque avait disparue et ils étaient ligotés on ne sait comment, sur le sol où ils étaient assis.

Ne comprenant plus rien, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent pour voir qui (ou quoi) arrivait. Ils y avait une arche arrondie dans le mur et un escalier en montait. Ils aperçurent d'abord une paire de hautes bottes bleu nuit qui chaussaient des pieds longs et fins montés sur des talons interminables. Des boucles d'argent sculpté serraient les bottes au-dessus du genou. La personne, qui devait être une femme, continuait sa descente d'une démarche royale. Une paire de cuisses longues et fines moulées dans un tissu bleu ciel suivit les pieds. Elle portait un long étui à kunaï sur sa cuisse d'où d'étranges lames courbes dépassaient. Ensuit vint un bassin moulé de la même combinaison et enroulé de bandelettes comme d'une épaisse ceinture. Mais les bandelettes blanches étaient rebrodées de saphirs plus bleus encore que tout le reste et de paillettes d'argent. Des lanières de cuir (bleu bien sur) parachevaient le tout en tenant l'étui comme des porte-jarretelles. Elle continuait de descendre lentement mais surement, comme pour leur laisser le temps d'attendre, d'avoir peur, et d'admirer sa curieuse tenue. Son ventre était découvert au dessus de la ceinture de bandes brodées et ses côtes saillaient légèrement. Cette femme faisait visiblement très attention à son apparence et à sa ligne. Une pierre bleue sombre brillait dans son nombril parfait et un grain de beauté noir faisait ressortir sa pâleur et son grain de peau presque trop fin. Au rythme de ses pas, on voyait quelques mèches claires se balancer dans son dos. Son torse était aussi parfait que le reste. Ses seins pointaient sous le top lisse et clair qui descendait jusqu'à son sternum et un sautoir sombre glissait et se balançait en tressautant plus bas encore. Ses bras étaient gantés jusqu'aux coudes et elle portait un bracelet d'argent sculpté à chaque poignet, qu'elle avait d'une finesse incroyable. Deux bagues à chaque main, chacune d'une couleur différente mais d'une teinte voisine faisait ressortir ses doigts fins et manucurés. Elle était si fine et aérienne qu'on semblait pouvoir la briser d'un coup.

Hinata, exaspérée par toute cette cérémonie, bouillait intérieurement, alors que Naruto, en colère avant l'arrivé de la femme mystérieuse, était maintenant surexcité et ouvrait des yeux gourmands. Il avait lâché la main d'Hinata et la tirait le plus possible vers l'arche pour voir le plus haut possible. Ce fut enfin quand sa tête émergea de l'ombre que les deux jeunes ne purent s'empêcher de pousser deux cris. L'un de colère, aigu et perçant, l'autre presque d'envie, rauque et animal.

La femme souriait, mais pas d'un sourire aimable, ni d'un sourire sadique. Elle souriait comme on sourit en voyant un cadeau particulièrement attendu, un ami très cher ou un gâteau fort appétissant.

Son visage était aussi fin que le reste, son menton pointu mais délicat, sa bouche charnue et sensuelle sans être vulgaire, ses pommettes hautes et fardées, son nez petit et retroussé. Ses yeux étaient immenses et semblaient lui dévorer le visage tellement ils luisaient. Ils étaient plus bleus que le plus bleu des ciels d'été et ses longs cils noirs rehaussés de fard clair lui donnaient un air d'enfant émerveillé. De fins et hauts sourcils la rendaient mélancolique, de fines oreilles auxquelles étaient pendues des boucles somptueuses un air riche et classieux. Sa peau était blanche, et tout le reste de sa personne était couvert de bleu ou d'argent. Même ses cheveux tressé autour de sa tête et lâchés dans son dos étaient d'un bleu glacier déconcertant. Quand elle fut debout devant les deux jeunes ligotés, elle leur fit un sourire enfantin et éclatant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son plus beau cadeau de Noël.


	16. les recherches peuvent commencer !

**Haha, j'avais coupé au moment critique muhahahahah ! je suis diabolique xD. Non, pas taper, pas taper… Bon ok… je la donne, c'te suite… ouaille !**

La plupart des jeunes étaient maintenant revenus à la sortie du souk, certains volaient sur leur petit nuage, d'autres se sentaient plus bas que terre (je parle bien sur de Shikamaru et Temari) mais tous étaient prêts à suivre Azouz pour aller saluer la chef des touaregs. Le jeune homme les retrouva bien vite et ils se comptèrent pour être sur de n'oublier personne (bah des fois à la cantine on est 8 et on se perd, alors à 17…)

Kankurô : Tout le monde est là ?

Sakura : Arrêtez de bouger, tous ! 1, 2, 3… (c'est bien, tu sais compter, Sakura !) 15. Il en manque deux.

Kiba : Naruto ! Ma meilleure aide en cas de blague est absente !

Ino : Si Naruto manque, je suppose que l'autre est Hi…

Tenten : Hinata ! Il manque Hinata !

Ino : -.- J'allais le dire !

Sasuke : Ils nous font quoi, là, les deux ?

Gaara : Haha, on se le demande ! Ils ont du aller se planquer quelque part pour se bécoter ! T'as toujours ma boite, Shikamaru, ou Naruto te l'a fauchée ?

Shikamaru : N'importe quoi !

Temari : Hein ?? Mais quelle boite ??

Shikamaru : Tiens, elle parle à nouveau…

Sakura : En attendant, il nous en manque toujours deux ! WOH TOUS ! FERMEZ LA UN PEU (c'est bien, tu as de l'autorité, Sakura !)

Sasuke : On va se disperser par équipes normales, c'est-à-dire de 3 sauf nous et Shino et Kiba, qui seront deux.

Sakura : Je t'ai sonné, môssieur ?

Sasuke (la prend par la taille) : C'est ça…

Yumi : Ah ouais ? Et moi, alors ? Et Azouz ?

Sasuke : Euh…

Sakura : Tu vois, tu sais pas gérer un groupe ! Alors Azouz, tu vas au palais, et tu explique la situation, Naruto ne se serait pas laissé enlever comme ça. Tu peux leur demander des renforts et un QG ?

Azouz : Pour le QG, ça devrait le faire, mais les renforts… à mon avis c'est mort.

Sasuke : On peut pas tout avoir… Yumi, tu l'accompagnes ?

Rock Lee : Je vais avec eux !

Sasuke : Non, tu restes avec Neji et Tenten.

(Neji et Tenten sont précisément en train de se bouffer la glotte.)

Sasuke : Ouais, bon, OK, tu vas avec Azouz et Yumi. Tu es responsable de leur sécurité.

Sakura : Ouais, et **Neji et Tenten**, on arrête de fricoter des trucs douteux !

Tenten : On te demande ce que fait la main de Sasuke** sur** ta cuisse ?

Sakura : Et celle de Neji **dans** ton pantalon ?

Shikamaru : Les filles ! On se calme. Puisque c'est ça, JE prends la direction des opérations. Neji, tu lâches Tenten, et vice-versa (et ton désespoir n'est pas si désespéré… et vice-versa xD pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est normal, c'est les Inconnus mdr xD). Sasuke, c'est bon pour toi aussi. BON, TOUT LE MONDE SE LÂCHE ! Et Kiba, j'ai dit SE lâche, pas on lâche tout court ! (roh désolée, j'ai trop la connerie ce soir !!) ALORS ! (à ce stade, tous les Genin ont le regard braqué sur Shikamaru) Rock Lee, Azouz et Yumi, vous allez au palais, vous dégotez cette chef des touaregs et vous lui demandez un QG. Il est impératif d'avoir un point de rendez-vous. Une fois ça fait, si vous pouvez obtenir deux ou trois hommes en renfort, tant mieux, sinon c'est pas grave. Puis vous revenez ici-même et vous coordonnez les équipes en les renvoyant au fur et à mesure au QG. C'est clair ?

Rock Lee : Roger ! On est parti.

Et il partit comme une flèche, suivi tant bien que mal par Azouz et Yumi.

Shikamaru : MAINTENANT, on forme les équipes ! Neji et Tenten, vous vous occupez de la reception des équipes (mhhh… vchoui) vous restez là jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe de Lee et quand elle sera là, vous irez au QG pour faire de la logistique. OK ?

Neji et Tenten : Ouais…

Et ils allèrent un peu plus loin pour ne pas être dérangés. Neji était beaucoup moins glacial que depuis qu'il était avec Tenten (on dit bien que l'endorphine, l'hormone qui rend heureux et décontracté est présente en plus grandes quantités chez les gens ayant une activité sexuelle régulière…)

Shikamaru : A PRESENT !

Kiba : Tu peux peut-être arrêter de gueuler et te la péter, non ?

Shikamaru : Mouais, galère… BON ! Sasuke, Sakura !

Sasuke et Sakura : Oui, OK, on arrête de se bécoter.

Shikamaru : Je pensais pas à ça mais ca serait pas mal non plus. Pour éviter les débordements, on va vous séparer. Sakura avec Shino et Kiba, vous cherchez dans le quartier des bijoutiers et orfèvres. Tsst, on ne rouspète pas.

Sakura : … _maiiiiis il est vilain Shikamaru !!! -.-_

Shikamaru : Ino et Chôuji, vous acceptez de partir avec Sakura ?

Sakura : Mais…

Ino : OKAILLE ! On va s'éclater ma grande !

Shikamaru : Parfait… Evitez de vous entretuer. Chôuji, tu les surveilles s'il te plait. Vous, vous irez dans les quartiers textiles et cosmétiques.

Ino et Sakura : Ouaaaaaaiis !

Shikamaru : Désolé, Chôuji. Je te revaudrai ça… Temari, Gaara, Kankurô, je viens avec vous ou on fait trois groupes de deux ? _Quoique j'ai pas envie d'être en équipe avec ce psycho de Gaara ni ce dragueur de Kankurô… ni cette hystérique, quoique en fait…_

Gaara : On a qu'à faire des groupes de deux. C'est plus **intime** pour les mouvements en équipe, non ?

Shikamaru serre les dents : Ouais… Bon, alors, tous les deux vous prenez les quartier des restaurants, Temari et moi on va quadriller les souks par les toits. Tous, faites le moins de bruits possible, pas d'agitation, de provocations… Tout est OK ?

Tous : Ouais.

Shikamaru : DISPERSION !

Et tout le monde se dispersa. Il se retrouva seul avec Temari et eux-mêmes commencèrent à parcourir les toits-terrasses de la ville.


	17. le méchant perd l'esprit

**Bon, ce soir je suis d'humeur grandiloquente, j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose de GRAND ! Alors vous en faites pas si c'est bizarre, c'est mon délire du mardi soir . En plus en ce moment, je suis particulièrement occupée et je me sens bien, donc je vais écrire de façon chelou xD en plus j'écoute SUM-41, ça m'inspire énormément (notamment The Hell Song, que j'adoooore) c'est un peu bourrin mais je le conseille à tous les fan de rock (et aussi Nightwish mais c'est un peu plus spécial… une vraie musique de rôliste…). Vous voyez, je raconte ma vie ! **

** Fin de l'épisode de la vie passionnante d'Alice **

Naruto et Hinata étaient toujours attachés dos à dos, mais Hinata était arc-boutée de fureur. Cette femme hautaine et mystérieuse lui donnait la nausée tellement elle était belle et prétentieuse. Sa démarche de mannequin était insupportablement insolente et elle se tenait comme si le monde était à ses pieds, de façon à lui montrer à quelle point elle était grande et importante.

Naruto, lui, était à quatre pattes, tirant presque Hinata sur son dos, face à l'arche, la bave aux lèvres et ses yeux écarquillés, injectés de sang, d'un regard pervers de cheval fou. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir dévorer la femme sur place, comme un bonbon sucré et appétissant, de vouloir jouer avec son corps comme avec un sex-toy, de vouloir la regarder le plus près possible, comme un livre écrit si petit qu'on à besoin de poser le nez dessus pour distinguer tous les caractères subtils et magnifiques. Le corps du garçon était tendu comme un arc, il suait à grosses gouttes et ressemblait à un animal sauvage, à un mâle dominant en rut devant une femelle soumise, à un tigre rugissant, à un aigle rapide et au regard perçant. Il pétait littéralement son câble et rien ne permettait visiblement de l'arrêter ou de lui faire entendre raison.

De voir Naruto dans cet état devant une femme rendait Hinata folle également et la situation n'aurait pas pu durer très longtemps, ils se seraient entretués. Mais la femme prit la parole :

- Bonjour… Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air… énervés ? Non ? Ou alors vous êtes… Impatients ? Non. Je sais ! Vous devez être… amers ? Toujours pas. Vous êtes si compliqués, avec les _sentiments_.

Naruto buvait ces paroles décousues comme du petit lait et s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, tirant sa compagne derrière lui. La femme fit quelques pas en avant et Naruto put presque toucher sa cheville frêle gainée de cuir bleu. Elle les surplombait vraiment et semblait ravie.

- Alors, dites-moi. Qui êtes vous ? Des ninjas, on dirait. Une fille et un garçon ? Je pensais que les équipes étaient faites de trois membres… Peu importe ! Tout est plus drôles à trois ! Vous aimez vous amuser ? J'aime beaucoup jouer avec les garçons, et avec les filles aussi mais elles sont moins… consentantes ?

Tous ces sous-entendus plus ou moins vicieux écœuraient Hinata et elle voulait reprendre le dessus de la situation. Elle donna un coup sec à Naruto et se releva, le laissant pendre mollement devant elle. Elle tournait à présent le dos à la femme bleue.

- Oh, tu as bougé. Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es très mignonne, tu sais. J'aime bien les filles jeunes avec des gros seins. Moi, je suis Okuni (petit clin d'œil…). Ton ami aussi est mignon, et il a l'air en pleine forme. Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les trois.

Elle faisait la conversation toute seule, Naruto ne bougeait plus vraiment, perdu dans des pensées visiblement très agréables. Hinata se relevait lentement, toujours dos à la femme.

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te lèves, même si tu préfères te détacher, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais tu peux aussi rester attachée… de toute façon je n'aime pas beaucoup faire saigner les filles. Par contre ton ami… Je suis sure que son sang est bien rouge et fluide… Mhhhh.

Hinata, obéissant autant que se révoltant, trancha les liens en leur injectant du chakra. Son regard se durcit, des veines saillantes apparurent autour de ses yeux, pendant que sa voix blanche et presque désincarnée grondait : « Byakûgan ».

- Ooooh c'est beau ! Je peux toucher ? Non, les yeux sont sensibles, m'a-t-on dit.

Elle virent Naruto s'affaisser comme un fétu de paille, répandant un long filet de bave épaisse sur le dallage noir. Il tomba sur le dos avec un spasme. La bosse de sa combinaison témoignait qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre, perdu comme il l'était dans des rêves paradisiaques aux formes de déesses. La garde de Hinata était parfaitement calculée pour un adversaire de cette taille en combat singulier. Mais Okuni ne semblait pas disposée à se battre. Elle se tenait debout, droite comme un I, cambrée, la poitrine en avant et les fesses en arrière, le cou arqué comme un chat qui se prélasse au soleil, la mâchoire carrée et prétentieuse pointée sur la petite brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans cette position inélégante ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on se batte ? Nous avons autre chose à faire, toutes les deux, avant que le blond craquant ne se réveille, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle avait un sourire langoureux et nonchalant, un port de tête arrogant et un regard affamé de chair. Elle lécha lentement ses lèvres d'une langue sombre, montrant de longues dents pointues parfaitement blanches.

- De toute façon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre contre toi. Je t'ai dit que je n'aime pas le sang des femmes. Il n'y a pas de sens à verser ce sang si pur, tellement impropre à être bu. Celui des hommes bouillonne en permanence, nous fait vivre. Notre sang est lent, lourd, pur comme un diamant et rond dans ses gouttes. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, en fait, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir de moi… Tant pis ! Je savais que ce corps plaisait seulement aux hommes. La prochaine fois, je suis sure que tu m'aimeras autant que lui ! Alors, à la prochaine ?

Hinata était déterminée, mais elle ne comprenait rien. Elle vit venir le premier coup. Un coup pour étourdir, un coup pour endormir, pas pour tuer. Elle l'évita sans problème et saisit le poignet frêle, et tira dessus pour le casser. De son autre main, elle frappa le bras en un Jyuûken parfait. Mais elle eut trois surprises : le poignet ne cassa pas, il aurait du se briser en deux aussi surement qu'une coquille d'œuf ; le bras ne rougit pas, aucune marque n'apparut, alors que les Tenketsu touchés auraient dû apparaitre ; et enfin elle sentit un bras enserrer ses jambes et la tirer vers le sol.


End file.
